


Forbidden Love

by Liverbird



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin - Fandom, Sophie Webster - Fandom, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liverbird/pseuds/Liverbird
Summary: Paula and Sophie story that is different to the Coronation story line.Sophie enjoys a night out on the town, having fun but is everyone having fun and how will this all end?





	1. Dare To Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second ever fanfic enjoy

Sophie was so looking forward to tonight she hadn’t been out for ages as she had a lot of coursework to catch up on and had just finished her 1st placement, of the final year. Her housemates had kept bugging Sophie to take a night off but she stuck to her ethos “work first then play” and hopefully she will have fetched a good mark, for the assignment she had just submitted, in her opinion it was her best piece yet. 

It had taken Sophie a while to decide what she wanted to do with her life and when she eventually narrowed it down to two choices, she was torn Law or Social Work? Law obviously can be more lucrative but Social Work was more rewarding. So she was ecstatic when the local University offered a combination course, which allowed her the opportunity to study both and then deciding in the final year, which route she wanted to take? Although, this also meant twice the workload and a very intense course. Sophie could finally start to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

She was scheduled in for a meeting with her Personal Tutor (to go over what avenue she had decided to go down) the next day but it wasn’t until mid afternoon. That meant that Sophie didn’t have to worry about staying out late and being studious, Sophie already had everything prepared for the meeting, so tonight she was definitely going to let her hair down.

At 8:30 Sophie was in a taxi with her housemates heading to the student union bar. Being 3rd years they often found the Uni Bar to be a little immature for them, however there was no getting away that the drinks were the cheapest in town. They would always start off at the Uni bar get to a tipsy state and then head to the more sophisticated bars in town and tonight was no different.

Sophie was best friends with Kate and they had hit it off as soon as they met during freshers week, then there was Danielle, Chloe and Louise. All 5 of them got on so well that they chose to be housemates for the 2nd and 3rd year at uni. Chloe was the only one studying the same course as Sophie the other girls did business, media and Nursing. They were fortunate to get a big house close to university and all had double rooms.

Tonight was Danielle’s birthday and they were especially excited as Danielle’s father had got them VIP entrance with free drinks from 10pm, to one of the most sophisticated bars in town. It was so sophisticated that they had never been in before as a round of drinks would surely cost them most if not all, of their student loan allowance.

“Soph I hear that tonight is LBWT friendly night so it should be right up your street” said Danielle.

Soph laughed at her friends attempt to try be up with it. She had to admit that it was a bit nervy when it came to coming out to her housemates as she didn’t know how they would take it, but she needn’t had worried, they had been fantastic (well apart from the usual stupid questions and assumptions that people have about lesbians and lesbian sex) 

“Danielle I think you really mean LGBT Sophie laughed and after my last disaster I am giving women a wide berth for now”.

“What because of ‘barney Marnie’? she was a proper psycho but Sophie that was over a year ago and there has been no one since” Chloe said.

At this remark Sophie and Kate just stole a glance at each other.

“Well do you blame her she was a proper fruit loop, am surprised she hasn’t turned straight after that awful experience”

All the girls laughed at Louises statement

“I’ll never forget your face Sophie, when the day after she had her hair done just like yours, she turned up wearing the same outfit as you and you thinking it was coincidence, until she had another set of clothes exactly the same as you had, the day after and the next etc”. Chloe said

“Right are you lot finished”? “I don’t need anybody in my life right now. It’s starting to fill up with idiots in here so shall we head over to Chix”?

“Yes come on Dad said it starts filling up at 10 and it’s 10:30 now so drink up and let’s go” said Danielle

They all downed their drinks, picked up their handbags and all headed over to Chix.

The club was exquisite and had absolutely gorgeous decor, The VIP section had booths and it’s own private dance floor and each booth had its very own table waitress.

“Wow” said the girls “Danielle this is fucking amazing” said Kate. “It really is” said Danielle. At that moment the table waitress came over and asked the girls what they wanted to drink they had decided to go with cocktails and a shot each. After several rounds the girls were well passed the tipsy stage but not at the idiot stage yet!

During their drinking Kate came up with the shot game this is were each girl has to do a dare and drink the shot or they had to carry out a consequence that another chose for them. Sophie, having not been out in a while was feeling quite tipsy, so she whispered to the waitress earlier to bring her a glass of water in between each round, but to disguise it so it looked like an alcoholic drink. She didn’t like not being in control of her body and mind, so because she had been doing this, she wasn’t in as much of an intoxicated state as her friends, but they were too gone to notice!

So far the dares had been to get on the dance floor and dance silly for a whole song, to ask a random guy for his number, to go up to some guy and have a whole conversation using an Irish accent and now it was Sophie’s turn and Louise’s turn to give the dare. Louise started looking around the bar area. “Right Sophieee see that foxy ladyyyyyy over there in the black dress sitting on her own”?

Sophie spotted who Louise meant fuck me she is gorgeous Sophie thought,  
“Yes” she replied.

“Well you have to go up and chat her up don’t come back til you get her, name, number and a snoggghh” slurred Louise.

Fuck thought Sophie why does she get pulled into childish games like this

You don’t have to snog her Sophie Kate said

“Yes she fucking does” said Danielle “and it’s my birthday sooooo”

“Yeah Danielle’s right Kate anyhow it’s my dare, unless she wants a consequence”?

Sophie didn’t even want to think what the consequence would be. Louises consequences always meant the dare paled in significance. So she downed her shot for Dutch courage, grabbed her phone and said to the girls “watch my bag please” and walked off towards the bar.

The closer to the bar Sophie got the sicker she felt, Sophie wasn’t the most confident when having to approach women, but to have to approach such a sexy mature lady, well Louise had really stitched her up good and proper with this dare.

“Excuse me” Sophie said to the foxy lady

The lady turned round as if in complete shock that Sophie would be speaking to her 

“Do you mind if I sit here”?

“Not at all” replied the lady

“I’m Sophie” btw 

“Paula”

“Pleasure to meet you Paula”

Sophie asked the barman for a vodka and diet coke, she needed a drink to steady the nerves. The barman gave Sophie her drink and she took a massive gulp of it before turning to Paula and saying “Paula I have to tell you that I am out tonight with a bunch of children who think it’s rather fun to do dares/consequences”.

Paula laughed at this as she remembered her Uni days “oh I remember them days well” Paula said.

“Well the thing is you see Er well what I am trying to say is....”

“ Let me guess that you have been dared to approach me and get my number”?

“Something like that” replied Sophie “am sorry Paula I don’t usually participate in their childish games but I haven’t been out with them for a while plus it’s Danielle’s Birthday”

And “she is using that as bait” Paula said “So what is it, ‘pull a pig’ ”?

“God no” said Sophie “I wouldn’t be as so callous and if it was you definitely wouldn’t have been chosen” said Sophie blushing profusely. (Sophie couldn’t believe she had actually said that)

“Thanks I think, right so I have to give you my number, well that’s easy as anyone could write down a false number”

“Argh well you see they thought of that too so when the person goes back to the group they have to see the number is right because they have to ring the person and that way they see the phone ringing and hear them answering and speaking”

“Wow they certainly have it all worked out don’t they”. “Well what harm would it be for me to give you my number, you seem like someone who is responsible and trustworthy”.

“Ermmmm that’s not all though”, said Sophie

Paula raised her eyebrow at this in order to say carry on

Fuck she really is hot Sophie thought she could feel herself sweating and was hoping it didn’t show. “Right am just going to put it out there I have to chat you up, snog you and get your number or there is a consequence”.

Paula just stared at Sophie intensely she wasn’t blind she could see how stunning Sophie was. She was a lot younger than she would normally go for but she had an attractive young lady wanting to snog her all be it for a dare but were was the harm in that, oh what the hell thought Paula.

“What’s would be the consequence”

“Something far worse than this dare if that’s even possible” said Sophie

“Oh gee” thanks for that

“Oh shit no I mean as in could it be more embarrassing for me and you being put in this position”! “Look I am really sorry I shouldn’t have involved you in all this”. “I will deal with them you enjoy your night”. It was nice meeting you. Sophie made to get up but just then she felt Paula’s hand on her arm.

“Well we have chatted for a good ten minutes or more so you’ve ticked that box, I’ve already said I’m happy to give you my number so that’s ticked also. It seems a shame for you to have gone through all this to come out the other end with a consequence! So I guess all that left to do is this Paula said as she leaned over to kiss Sophie”

Sophie’s heart was beating rapidly wtaf she was really going to be kissed by this gorgeous and sexy woman. She had no more time to think as she felt Paula’s lips on her softly kissing her, it took Sophie a few seconds to realise this was actually happening at first then she felt Paula’s tongue seeking to enter her mouth and Sophie started kissing Paula back.

Fucking hell she can kiss thought Paula as she felt her clit throbbing such was the effect Sophie’s kiss was having on her. Sophie meanwhile couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying this kiss, her body was crying out for more and she couldn’t get enough.

“Bloody hell shes done it “ Danielle said

“She’s more than done it that kiss looks fucking hot and I’m straight” said Chloe

“Oh bloody hell I had a really good consequence lined up too” said Louise.  
Nobody noticed how quiet Kate had become and pissed off looking. 

Eventually the kiss came to a stop (neither knowing who it was that pulled away first) they both just sat there. Paula staring at Sophie very intensely and Sophie dazed. Wow what the fuck just happened there thought Paula. 

“Phone” she said to Sophie and Sophie just handed it to her

“Code”

Sophie inputted the code

Paula entered her contact details, locked the phone and passed it to Sophie allowing her hand to lightly brush Sophie’s arm as she withdraw her hand.

“I think your friends want you back” Paula said

“Huh” Sophie replied robbed of the power of speech.

Paula just nodded her head in the direction of the booth, Sophie’s friends were sat in.

Sophie turned to look and they were all starring over big grins and thumbs up, well apart from Kate that is!

“Oh god could they be anymore embarrassing”.

“Well the blonde one doesn’t look to happy”

“Hmm she doesn’t does she”

“I best get back over there before they come over here and take up more of your time”

“Thanks Paula and sorry about dragging you into all of this”

“Don’t apologise and you can drag me again anytime” 

Sophie just looked at Paula she couldn’t believe that she was flirting with her

Sophie decided to turn the tables she stood down off her stool and said “no really thank you” then she gave Paula another lingering kiss before picking her phone up and making her way over to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie didn’t know how she managed to walk the journey back to her booth as her legs were shaking like Jelly.

“Fuck Sophie that was hot” said Chloe

“Enjoy that did you”? said Kate and glared at Sophie

“Yes as a matter of fact I did, now I need a bloody drink” Sophie said and reached for her glass.

“Errr I think you forgetting something” said Louise

“What’s that”? Sophie asked

“Ring her”

“What”

“You have to ring her”

“Off ffs” Sophie got her phone out and rang Paula’s number.

They could all hear the phone ringing from Sophie’s phone speaker and they all looked across and could see Paula fumbling in her handbag, pick her phone out and then answered, looking over to the group. The others apart from Sophie and Kate bowed their heads.

“Hey you”

“Hi”

“So guess they’re really pissed at you completing your dare and exceptionally well, may I add” Paula said chuckling.

“Probably, thank you and ditto”

“So what’s the situation with blondie? she looks like she is about to blow a gasket”

“Hmmm”

“Arghhh you can’t talk in front of her”? 

“Something like that”?

“Is she your girlfriend”?

Sophie spluttered the drink she had just taken everywhere!

“Soph that went all over me then, complained Chloe”.

“Sorry”

“For what” said Paula 

“Oh I was talking to Chloe”

By now the girls where bored with Sophie’s dare and had moved on to discuss other things, well all apart from Kate who was trying to listen in but was finding it difficult because the state she was in and the music.

“Soooo”?

“No she is not, if that was the case would I have just done what I did”?

“Well I did wonder”

“Who are you with anyway”

“Ohhh I was meant to be meeting a friend but they are running late”

“Lucky for me then” Sophie laughed

“I best let you go as your friend really doesn’t look happy and I’ve just spotted my friend arriving”

“Ok well it’s bye I guess”

“Bye Sophie” 

“Bye Paula”

Sophie couldn’t help but look over to see what Paula’s friend looked like and she was gorgeous too. She watched as the friend leaned into Paula kissed her on the cheek and give her a hug. Sophie couldn’t help feel a little jealous and couldn’t help but think how close ‘friends’ they in fact were.

Sophie continued through the evening drinking and dancing. There was the occasional glance across at Paula and sometimes she would catch Paula staring at her.

“You want her don’t you”?

“Kate your drunk! go away I’m not speaking to you, when you’re in this mood”

“What does she have that I don’t”? Kate whispered fiercely 

“You really want to do this here and now”?

“What, scared your girlfriend will see”

“Oh ffs am not standing here listening to this” said Sophie and she went to walk away.

Kate grabbed Sophie by the arm and pulled her back around “you’re going nowhere til we sort this out”

“Kate if you don’t let go of my arm right now, I will have no qualms in telling the others what happened”

Kate relaxed her grip at hearing Sophie say these words. Sophie took advantage of the release and stormed off to the toilets to put some space between them. 

The toilets in the VIP section where just as luxurious as the bar, spacious and soundproof. So no one can hear you pee!

Kate stormed off after her. Not realising she was being watched the whole time.

Sophie was stood in the bathroom with her hands on the sink and her head bowed.

Kate came storming in.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Sophie”

“Kate you are pissed and are going to regret this if you don’t stop now”

“I asked you a question and I want an answer” Kate continued “What does she have that I don’t”?

“Decorum and maturity for a start, would you like me to carry on”?

Kate grabbed hold of Sophie’s arms and pushed her back against the far wall. 

“Owww Kate take your hands off me now”

“I don’t th”

“You heard her, take your fucking hands off her, NOW”

Kate spun round only to be faced by the woman Sophie had been kissing. “Superwoman to the rescue or should I say Grotbag”

Paula laughed “is that the best you can do”? Now I see you still have hold of Sophie, so I am only going to say this once more, get your hands off her” 

Kate didn’t fancy taking this woman on as she looked like she meant business. Kate dropped her hands releasing Sophie and said “I’ll see you later” and walked out.

Sophie ran into the cubicle she felt angry and embarrassed all at the same time.

Paula walked over to the cubicle and tapped on the door. “Sophie can I come in”?

“Yes it’s open”

Paula walked in and could see Sophie was shaking. Paula quietly closed the door and the latch. She grabbed Sophie in her arms and hugged her close, “Are you ok”?

“I will be”

“What was that all about”?

“It’s a long story. Thank you for getting involved you didn’t have to”

“Of course I had to”

“You certainly have some lovely friends”

“She is just pissed, and jealous but she is not usually aggressive”.

“What was she jealous of you kissing me? being pissed doesn’t give her an excuse to treat you like that”

“Yes and I know it doesn’t”

“But she was part of the whole dare so I don’t understand”

“Well erm, the thing is she erm thinks I want you”

“But I thought you said she isn’t your girlfriend”

“She isn’t”

“So why is she bothered if you do or don’t”?

“It’s a long story”

“Aarggghhh so you are involved”

“No definitely not. I promise not in the way you are thinking anyway”

“And”?

“And what”?

“Do you want me”?

Sophie looked up at Paula, she was fucking sexy as “who wouldn’t” Sophie replied.

That was all Paula needed to hear she bent her head and started kissing Sophie. They both kissed so well.

The kissing started getting hotter more urgent and hands where roaming over each other’s clothes. Paula turned so Sophie’s back was against the cubicle door. Paula whispered to Sophie “it’s always been a fantasy of mine to fuck someone in a cubicle. Fancy being part of it”

Sophie felt a throb below hearing Paula talk like that and she had goosebumps down the back of her neck when Paula whispered. She took one look into Paula’s eyes and said ”yes please”

Paula wasted no time in lifting Sophie’s dress up to her waist and put her hand in the side of Sophie thong.  
As soon as she put her fingers inside Sophie she could tell Sophie was soaked.

 

Just as Things we’re getting faster 

“Sophie are you in here I really am sorry” 

“It’s Kate”

“Ignore her”

So that’s what Sophie did and she started grinding herself down hard onto Paula’s fingers

Paula whispered “I can see it turns you on being fucked when someone is outside the door doesn’t it”

“Yes”Sophie whispered to Paula then following it by licking her ear and sucking in the lobe

“Jesus you are so fucking gorgeous Soph” 

Paula knew Sophie was about to come  
So she got on her knees and replaced her finger with her tongue. Sophie just gasped and grabbed a hold of Paula’s head directing her and keeping it in place Paula shoved her tongue into Sophie’s entrance and started rubbing the clit with her thumb. That was it Sophie’s orgasm hit her hard that she dug her nails in Paula’s shoulders and bit her lip. Paula drank up all of Sophie’s juices.

Paula won’t lie the sight and sound of Sophie orgasming was nearly enough to make her cum but not quite. Even the pain of the nails digging in her was kind of erotic.

Paula stood up and looked at Sophie as she started to lick her fingers clean. Sophie stopped her and took the fingers one by one sensually in her mouth. sucking and licking them clean. 

Paula couldn’t help but just stare at Sophie

Then they were disrupted by Kate Coming in yet again Paula put her finger to Sophie’s mouth to indicate to be quiet. Sophie sucked Paula’s finger in to her mouth Paula was so aroused it hurt.

They heard Kate leave. “Soph I don’t think you should speak to her tonight I think you should go home and speak tomorrow”. 

“That’ll be hard Paula”

“Why”?

“Because we share a house”

“Oh shit, well is there anywhere else you can go”?

“Not really, anyway she will have probably calmed down by then”

“What if she hasn’t”?

“I’ll sort it”

“Sophie please don’t go home tonight I’ll worry about you and won’t get any sleep”

“I can look after myself Paula”

Paula decided to lighten the tone a little. “I know that I’m thinking purely of myself and what a bitch I can be when I get no sleep”

Sophie started laughing

“Well there’s only one thing for it”

“What’s that”

“You are staying at mine tonight. There is no way I am letting you go back to someone in that mood”

“Are you sure”

“Yes anyway you owe me” said Paula winking


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie just looked at Paula gobsmacked that she had suggested she stay over at her house.

“How are we going to get out of here without her seeing us”?

“Why are you embarrassed to be seen with me”?

“Are you kidding me......no way, it would be you I’d of thought who would be more embarrassed”

“Oh and why is that”?asked Paula before nuzzling at Sophie’s neck

God the things this woman makes me feel thought Sophie. “Beca, because you’re sexy as fuck and I’m just plain and boring”

Paula stopped what she was doing looked straight into Sophie’s eyes and said “whoever told you that you’re plain and boring Sophie”?

“Erm no one but”

“Well there you go. What I see is a gorgeous and sexy young woman stood in front of me”. “Oh and people don’t get jealous over plain and boring and FYI I don’t fuck, plain and boring people” before leaning in and giving Sophie the best kiss she she has ever had.

“So are you ready to get out of here”?

“Yes I definitely am” replied Sophie

“Well let’s go then”. Paula left first holding her hand out for Sophie to take and they both left the bathroom.

“Let me just say bye to one of the girls so they don’t go looking everywhere for me and the. They can let the other know”.

“Ok love”

As they were walking through Sophie spotted Chloe so they walked over hand in hand. “Chloe I am going to leave now could you let the others know for me please?

Chloe turned around and spotted Paula and Sophie holding hands “No fucking way Sophie, well done girl”

“Chlo just let them know please”

“Will we see you at home tonight”?

Paula said “not if I have anything to do with it and looked right at Soph”

“Wow don’t hit me with them sparks there guys” Chloe said taking the piss

“Bye guys”

“Bye Chloe”

Then Paula strode on a head with Sophie following on behind. They got into a taxi and Paula gave the guy the address and they pulled off from the taxi rank heading to Paula’s house.

“Guys you are not going to believe this said Chloe to the rest of the girls

“What are you wittering on about now”? said Danielle

“Sophie has only gone and pulled”

Kate sat up alert “What you on about? Who with? And how do you know this?

“Woah there what’s got you all rattled “? Chloe said

Kate had to think fast she didn’t want to rouse any suspicions “nothing but Sophie hardly brings anyone back, she was a little drunk earlier and you know what she’s like she is a Christian and doesn’t do one night stands”

“Well the Sophie I just seen certainly knew what she wanted and was doing. Also she is not taking them back to ours, she is going to the Foxes house and as for not having one night stands, something tells me that she will definitely experience one tonight! 

“Anyway who is to say it’s going to be one night”? said Louise

“Whatever is going on it’s none of our business and it’s about time Soph let her hair down and had some fun” Danielle joined in.

“When did you see her” ? asked Kate who was steaming inside

“Oh about half an hour ago, she told me to let you lot know but I kinda have got lucky myself if you know what I mean”

Kate was livid as she knew they would be well gone. Sophie will not get away with this she thought to herself.

Meanwhile across town Paula and Sophie has just arrived at Paula’s apartment. Sophie was mesmerised the apartment was massive, the views across the city where absolutely stunning, especially as Paula had floor to ceiling windows. 

Paula could tell Sophie was nervous so she poured them both a glass of wine and gave Sophie’s hers. “Sophie come sit and let’s talk for a bit” Sophie was glad Paula wanted to talk as she had to admit that now they were out of the club all Sophie’s confidence had started to slip away. Sophie followed Paula over to the corner sofa and sat down facing Paula with her legs up to the side. “Why are you so nervous” said Paula

“Honestly because I’ve never slept with anyone on the first time I’ve met them, let alone a perfect stranger”

“Oh you think am perfect” said Paula smiling. Listen if it helps “there has been no sleeping”

“Paula am being serious”

“I’m sorry Sophie, I didn’t mean to belittle what you are saying”

“I don’t know what you have done to me Paula but it’s like you have me under some sort of spell. All my morals go out the window, where you’re concerned”

“Morals..... jeez am I that bad Sophie”?

“Sorry I didn’t mean that how it sounded. The thing is Paula am a Christian and that’s why I don’t sleep around. I’ve only ever slept with 3 people in my life and that was when I was in relationships with those people at that time”

“Sophie I don’t know what impression you have of me but I don’t sleep around either. I was married for 20 odd years before I actually accepted that I am more attracted to the fairer sex” “You are only the 2nd woman I have had sexual relations with and you certainly don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with”

“I know that Paula, but my struggle isn’t because I’m uncomfortable. My struggle is because of how you make me feel and you really, really don’t know how much I want to do things too you and how much you affect me”

“Soph I don’t know what you want me to do as I’m only sitting here”

“I know but even just sitting there you’re so fucking sexy” then they both started laughing.

Sophie decided to change subject “you have an amazing apartment Paula the view is amazing” 

“Yes both views are”

“Both”? Then Sophie blushed when she realised what Paula meant.

Paula was finding it so difficult not being able to reach over and touch Sophie so she decided to put some space between them. She walked over to the window looking out over the city.

Sophie just watched Paula her emotions were in turmoil she wanted Paula so fucking bad but how would she feel in the morning”?

“Don’t you get annoyed about the lack of privacy”?

Paula still staring out said “Sophie we are 14 storeys high, how much more private can you get”?

“Well the other high rise buildings can see right through”

“It’s Privacy glass Sophie we can see out but they can’t see in”

Sophie walked over to Paula and put her arms around her. Paula leaned in to Sophie and rested her head back. Sophie felt like they just fitted each other perfectly and she really wanted to kiss her. Mmmm you smell so good, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell” said Sophie then she started kissing Paula’s neck.

“Sophie I won’t lie I really, really like what you are doing right now but I need to know you want this as I don’t want you doing anything you may regret”

“The fact you just said that makes me want it all the more. Anyway I remember you said something about me owing you”? Sophie then started moving her hands up and down paulas dress going along the stomach and over her breasts. paula could feel her breath quicken and she was getting wetter and wetter. Sophie turned Paula round to face her and pushed her against the window. She stepped back and said huskily “Take off your dress” Paula gulped it was like Sophie was possessed, whilst it was a huge turn on hearing Sophie talk like this, it was also such a shock. So she was a little slow to react. Sophie walked over and said “Do you need to be told twice”? Paula shook her head and the. Reached up to undo the zip but her fingers were shaking so much she couldn’t grip it properly. “Do you need help”? Sophie asked Paula again nodded her head. Sophie walked over and reaching round she slowly unzipped Paula’s dress, then stepped back again.  
“Let it Fall Slowly” so that is what Paula did.

Sophie looked Paula up and down and then Seductively licked her lips “, Paula didn’t know how much more she could take. She wanted Sophie to take her right there and then. “Take off your bra Paula and let it fall” , yet again Paula did exactly what Sophie told her. “Pull your thong off and kick it to the side. Paula did all that and now she was stood in front of Sophie wearing nothing but her heels. 

Sophie walked over “take off my dress Paula”. Paula grabbed the bottom of the dress pulling it up and over Sophie’s head. Paula looked Sophie up and down and visibly inhaled at the sight before her. Sophie moved forward and kissed Paula she was purposefully tantalising slow and it was driving Paula wild with frustration. Sophie then moved her mouth down Paula’s neck to her right nipple which was rock hard Paula immediately grabbed hold of Sophie’s head holding it in place and pushing Sophie harder against her. 

“Sophie moved her head back and said keep your hands off me Paula, unless I say otherwise”

Sophie then kissed Paula hard and fast, tongues in and out, whilst tweaking her left nipple. Sophie could tell that Paula was ready for her and to be honest Sophie needed more of Paula too. So she stopped kissing Paula and then whispered “Paula am about to eat you out (Just saying that nearly made Paula cum) and while am doing that I want you to play with your nipples as I’m planning on my mouth and hands being very busy”. As she said this she placed her hand between Paula’s legs and swiped her fingers up through Paula’s folds. This action made them both groan out loud, Paula because finally she got to feel Sophie’s fingers where she needed them and Sophie because of how hot and wet Paula’s Pussy felt.

Sophie started kissing her way down a Paula’s body and was nipping, licking and kissing all the way down. She then lifted Paula’s left leg onto her shoulder and put her head against her mid section. She then inhaled and said “you smell gorgeous and I am going to taste now” Paula nearly buckled from that statement alone.

Sophie had enough of teasing now, Paula was definitely ready and Sophie parted her with fingers and blew on Paula’s clit. She then licked from the clit down to the entrance and then back up. This wasn’t going to be slow because the teasing had been excruciatingly painful for them both. Sophie inserted four fingers straight into Paula and started to fuck her hard, whilst at the same time, lapping up the juices that where coming out of her. Paula was pushing herself down hard meeting Sophie’s fingers and pulling at her nipples, rubbing them. 

One twist of her fingers brought Paula to her earth shattering Orgasm, Sophie didn’t hesitate to clean her up. “Sophie please I need to hold you and kiss you” .Sophie stood up and put her fingers in Paula’s mouth so she could taste herself “you definitely taste as good as you smell” Sophie said to Paula then drew her in for a kiss and hugging her tight.

Paula was shattered but wanted to get Sophie back for what she had put her through, plus she needed to be inside Sophie. Paula reached round and unclasped Sophie’s bra then moves Sophie back a bit so she can pull the bra off her arms, tossing it to the side. She then kneels down and takes Sophie’s black Lacey knickers off, Sophie steps out of them and Paula stands up and kicks them to the side too.

“Turn round Soph” Sophie did as she said and Paula pulled sophie into her so there was skin on skin contact. “Mmmmmm that feels nice” said Paula as she rubbed her hands up and down Sophie’s side. Sophie was wondering what Paula had planned as she wasn’t expecting this, it was her who owed Paula one. It felt good feeling Paula’s naked body against her back and the hard nipples pressed against her. Both Women now stood in only their heels and as Sophie looked to the side this is the reflection she seen and she groaned such was the vision.

“Stretch your arms up in front and against the glass Sophie and Spread your legs” Sophie did exactly that I need you to move back a little Sophie and bend forwards slightly. Sophie now had an idea about what a paula was going to do. paula put her left hand on Sophie’s shoulder and ran her hand down her back and to her hips he scraped her nails around Sophie’s waist then back again, leaving her hand placed on her hip. Paula then used her index and middle finger drew a pattern down Sophie’s arse and then entered her pussy from behind Sophie jolted back which increased the depth of Paula’s fingers inside her. “Oh fuck yes Paula” she screamed out. Then Paula started to fuck Sophie fast and deep. Using her hand on Sophie’s hip to keep pulling Sophie into her as she was pushing in. Paula started twisting her fingers in and out of Sophie. 

Although no one could see in, Sophie found it a huge turn on watching people carrying on with their lives as she was being well and truly fucked. 

They were both sweating profusely and panting furiously Paula gave one final twist and push and allowed her thumb to push against the clit and Sophie cum so hard and loud, that Paula cum too. Paula was stunned as that had never happened to Paula without anyone touching her. Sophie’s body was going through after shocks when Paula removes her fingers and raised them to Sophie’s mouth. Sophie pulled them into her mouth and licked them clean.

Sophie turned round and kissed Paula softly and Paula hugged Sophie tight.

“Wow”Sophie said

“Wow indeed”

“Did you erm you know”?

“Did I What”?

“You know what”?

“Well erm cum without me touching you”?

“Paula started laughing Sophie I cant believe how embarrassed you are saying word like cum after your performances” “Yes I did, surprised myself as that has never happened to me before”

“Bloody hell Soph said. Babe as much as I love standing here with you, do you think we can lie down as my knees are feeling very shaky” 

“Paula looked at the clock, it was now 3:30am. I think that’s a good idea seen as I am up in 3 and a half hours”.

Paula took Sophie by the hand and took her through to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth had a quick wash down. Knowing they would have to get a shower in the morning. Without even looking for something to wear, they both got into bed and snuggled into each other and was asleep in no time.

The next morning Sophie woke up and stretched out the sheet falling down to her stomach. She was startled to hear Paula say “well that’s a sight I could get use to seeing of a morning”. She turned to see Paula was showered and dressed. 

“What time is it and why didn’t you wake me”?

It’s 7:50 and I have to head to work I have a meeting. Paula walked round and sat on the side of the bed, leaned across and kissed Sophie softly on the mouth, straight away as is always the way the kiss started getting more heated. Paula pulled away reluctantly and placed her forehead on Sophie’s. “I didn’t wake you as we had only just got to sleep and you looked angelic”

“No regrets” Sophie asked nervously 

Paula pulled back and looked at Sophie “No not at all, how about you”?

“No I really don’t, but”

“But what”? Now it was Paula’s turn to be nervous what was Sophie going to say

“When can I see you again”?

“I’ll text you. I’m just starting a new appointment so I will know more about availability then. If that is ok”?

“Sure if you aren’t really trying to fob me off”

“After last night and this morning are you crazy”?

Sophie laughed and lay back down and gave another stretch up, her breast on show. 

Oh you really don’t play fair said Paula as she lent down and started kissing them and sucking the nipples” Paula caught sight of the time 08:10 she will be late if she didn’t go now. “Arghhhhh I do really have to go sweetheart” she said looking at Sophie. “Will you be ok letting yourself out”?

Sophie could see Paula’s attention was still on her breasts. So she started rubbing her hands over them “I will after I finish what you started” and with that she moved her hands down South.

Paula just gasped “Sophie nooo don’t be a bitch”

“Who else is going to get me off” ? I’m so wet and horny Paula, I cant stay like this all day”, “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate” 

Paula was really struggling she could already feel the damp patch forming, and if this wasn’t a new job then she definitely would have no hesitation but she really, really needed to leave because traffic would be a nightmare.

Then Sophie stopped suddenly. “It’s ok I will wait for you but don’t leave me hanging too long”

“You bitch” Paula said as she got up to leave kissing Sophie then she was gone.

Driving to work Paula was feeling wound up. Traffic, lack of sleep and a heightened state of arousal will do that to you thought Paula. Her mind drifted back to Sophie she didn’t know why but she knew this wasn’t a fling.

Paula got to work and met with the Head of Department he gave her a list of people she was to meet but told her there had been a glitch and she would have to write the names next to the people as they attended. The meetings were scheduled for an hour with a fifteen minute break between each one. He showed her what will be her office and said he would catch up with her at the end of the day.

Meanwhile Sophie had gone home, grabbed a shower and then got her stuff together to go meet up with Chloe who had messaged her asking where the hell she was as they had arranged to meet earlier but Sophie was late.

After meeting Chloe , Sophie went along to see her Personal Tutor. She knocked on the door.

“Come - In”

Sophie entered the office.

“Sophie”

“Paula” WTF”


	4. Chapter 4

“Paula WTF you doing here?”

Paula realises then that Sophie must be one of her ‘now’ tutee’s. Oh fuck this can’t be good thought Paula. 

“Shit, Shit, Shit” Paula said standing up walking around the office with her hand on her head. She already wasn’t feeling great because she didn’t get much sleep and hadn’t had her morning coffee.

“Sophie come sit down”

“Yesterday daytime a friend of mine called me informing me he had an urgent position that needed filling for the next 6 months as one of his staff members had gone off on compassionate leave”

“What’s that got to do with me”? 

“Oh ffs Sophie are you really this thick”?

Sophie stood up “I’m not being spoken to like this Paula and you’re right”

What do you mean am “right”

“You really are a bitch when you’ve had no sleep” Sophie strode over to the door and went to open it but as she did it was slammed shut behind her, Paula stood with her hand against the door.

Big mistake Paula thought as being this close to Sophie after this morning, was not helping her state of arousal!

She could hear Sophie sniffing and knew immediately that she was crying. Paula rested her head on the back of Sophie’s. “Sophie forgive me, I’m sorry for speaking to you like that. To be honest it’s the shock alongside how I left things this morning it’s playing havoc with my mind and body”

Sophie turned in Paula’s arms and Paula wipes her eyes.

It had obviously clicked by now with Sophie, what it meant having Paula as her Personal Tutor. “I don’t understand why you have to do this job”? “Please Paula don’t do it” Paula strokes Sophie’s face. “I have to Soph I’ve signed the contract”.

Sophie just collapses in front of Paula’s eyes. Paula pulls her up on to her feet. “Sophie come sit down and let’s talk”.

They were both sat across from each other in the comfortable seating part of the office. Sophie surprisingly enough was the first to open up the conversation “so what happens now”?

“Oh god Soph I don’t know”

“No one has to know about us and actually we don’t even know if there is an us”

“Sophie whilst am your tutor there can never be an us”

“That’s fine I will just change tutors”

“It doesn’t work like that Soph. You are still part of this Uni and I am a person in Authority. Do you have your tutor for any of your lectures”?

“Yes 3 times a week”

“Shit. How the hell am I meant to teach you, but not touch you”?

It was then that Sophie realised this was affecting Paula as much as it was affecting her!

“Sophie your a 3rd year student so you have obviously done well to get through Uni. Do you really want to throw it away on a fling”?

“Is that what I was to you”?

“God no”

“So don’t be so quick to make assumptions about my feelings towards you”

“Im sorry”

“Last night was the best night of my life and this morning, well this morning all I can say is I am still waiting for your touch I’ve been in a permanent state of arousal ever since”

“Talk like that is not happening here Sophie”

“I need time to think Sophie but the one thing we can be sure of that for the next 6 months we can’t have a relationship”. 

Sophie didn’t think she could speak but she heard herself say to Paula. “I need you to say Goodbye to me properly”

“What now”

“Yes”

“Sophie it’s to risky”

“I have an hour appointment I’ve been here 20 mins”

Paula stood up and walked over to the desk. She understood why Sophie was asking for her to say goodbye. But could she risk it? Hell didn’t they take enough risk last night”

Sophie could see that Paula walked over to the door. So she stood up and said “it’s ok I understand”

She walked over to leave but Paula stopped her by clicking the key in the lock.

She walked over and kissed Sophie soft and tenderly. Sophie was torn apart she wanted urgency but also wanted things slow so she could commit it to memory.

Paula moved Sophie back towards the desk and unbuttoned Sophie’s Jeans, unzipped and then she slid her hand in and started to rub at Sophie’s clit, whilst kissing up her neck and then whispering in her ear “never forget last night Sophie and what we shared, don’t under estimate the power of your love and how beautiful you really are” Paula began to get choked up. 

Sophie put her hand down Paula’s trousers and started copying Paula’s actions she whispered to Paula “you are the sexiest woman I have ever been with. I hope we can become one again, one day, you really are special to me Paula”

They were both rubbing vigorously now and then both of them, cum at the same time.

After withdrawing their hands Paula said “I’m so sorry we can’t be together Soph and that I couldn’t give you the goodbye you deserve” and then she burst into tears. Sophie just held her tight and kept hold of her until the tears stopped falling.

Sophie noticed she had 15 minutes left.

“What about your meeting we haven’t discussed what you came here to discuss”? Said Paula

“I don’t think now is the right time do you”?

“You’re probably right” said Paula

“Shit Chloe”

“What about her”?

“She is on my course. You’re not her tutor but she is in two of your classes with me. She seen us leave together”

“What about the others Sophie”?

“Don’t worry they aren’t on this campus but sometimes they come here to meet Chloe and I for dinner”

“I’m sorry Paula if it hadn’t been for us and those stupid dares, you wouldn’t be in this position now”

“The only thing I regret said Paula was taking this stupid job. I could never regret what we have Sophie”

“Do you think you can get Chloe to keep quiet”?

“Out of everyone she is probably the one who could so yeah I think I can”

“Ok good”

Then they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Well I guess that’s it then until I see you in class”

It felt horrible walking away but Sophie knew she had to do it for Paula and Paula knew she had to do it for Soph

Paula hugged her one last time and kissed the side of her face “bye love”

Then Sophie left and another student walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Sophie didn’t come out of her room. She was lying on her bed and there was a tap on her door.

“Who is it”?

“Chloe”

“Come in”

Chloe could see that Sophie was not right at all “Sophie what’s happened”

“If I tell you m, please promise me you won’t say anything to anyone, not even the others. It’s really important”

“Sophie I promise”

“You know I didn’t come home last night”? 

“Yeah you went home with the Fox”

“Have you heard about Jane our teacher”

“Yeah she is on leave. Soph what’s this got to do with anything”?

“Guess who has replaced her”

“How the fuck do I know”?

Oh for the love of god now I know how Paula felt thought Sophie. Even saying the name hurt deeply!

“Chloe Paula is the replacement”

“Who the fuck is Paula?”

Give me strength “the Fox”

“Oh shit n hell are you joking”?

“Do I look like I am”?

Then Chloe burst out laughing.

“Chloe it’s not bloody funny”?

“I’m sorry Soph but of all the people who you could have ended up with and you ended up with your bloody teacher”. “Did you sleep with her”?

Sophie started blushing.

“No need to answer, I can already tell”

“Look Sophie nobody needs to know. Only the three of us know that you and Paula have been intimate”

“The others know I snogged her and I told you to tell them I’ve left with her”

“Yeah but what are the odds of them bumping into her? They hardly ever come on Campus anyway”

“Hmmm I suppose your right”

“Try not to worry to much. Our lives are already mapped out for us anyway by Fate”

“Well fate really seems to have it on for me at the moment”

“Anyway was she good in bed”?

“CHLOE” I’m not even going to answer that

“Are you coming down”?

“No I am just going to get an early night”

“Ok well see you in the morning”

Chloe left the room and Sophie started to get ready for bed. She picked up the phone to put it on charge and at that point she got a message.

Hey I know I shouldn’t be texting but need to know you’re ok? xPx

Not really but I will be. How are you? xSx

Not good everywhere I look keeps reminding me of you. Even my bed and pillows smell of you xPx

Sorry xSx

Don’t be it’s kind of nice and comforting, despite how much it hurts! xPx

I spoke to Chloe she isn’t going to say anything xSx

Right now Sophie I wouldn’t care if she did xPx

Hey come on...you would. If they want you to take over you must be a bloody good teacher and have a good reputation, within your field xSx

Yeah but is it worth the price I have to pay” ? xPx

Not you...we x You are not alone in this believe me. They say good things come to those who wait xSx

Good things definitely came last night xPx

Paula that’s not helping xSx

I’m sorry. You’re right! I don’t think I can do this Soph xPx

What text? xSx

No put my career above you xPx

Paula do not take this the wrong way, but I couldn’t live with myself, if you gave everything up for me after only spending one night together, to later find out we were never going to work xSx

Is that what you think, that we wouldn’t work? xPx

No it’s not but all this is irrelevant anyway xSx

I am meant to be teaching you tomorrow xPx

“Tbh I was thinking about not coming to class and taking a couple of weeks out to let things settle down” xSx

Don’t you dare let your studies slip because of me Soph. An do you really think you’ll be over it in 2 weeks? xPx

No.... I don’t think I will ever be over it xSx

So all you’re doing is delaying the inevitable xPx

Yeah I suppose your right but what am I going to do? I’m never going to be able to concentrate xSx

What and you think I will? xPx

I could try and change to Jim’s class but he is shit xSx

How do you know I won’t be? xPx

I just know xSx

I best let you get some sleep and please come to class tomorrow xPx

I don’t think much sleep will be happening tbh and no doubt you will be the same but we have to try xSx

Night Sophie and never forget how special you are to me xPx

Night Paula and don’t you forget how you make me feel either xSx

 

Paula woke the next morning and she felt like she hadn’t slept at all. She got herself ready and grabbed a coffee. Today she had a meeting before her classes start about what her role meant. She was still in two minds about taking this job on. Although she didn’t say anything to Sophie Paula knew she had fell for her hook, line and sinker. She was on her mind constantly and Paula didn’t know why or how but she knew that she was meant to be with Sophie for the rest of their life, irrelevant of the age gap. Paula knew she had to put it to the back of her mind and set off for her meeting.

Sophie was just heading down to breakfast she hadnt slept at all and felt like shit. She walked in the Kitchen only to see Kate standing there. This is all I need, thought Sophie.

“Sophie I just want to apologise for my actions the other night, I was so out of order and I don’t know why I carried on like that”

“Kate I will not be treated like that ever again, do you hear me”?

“I hear you Sophie and I won’t, I promise”

Look I am free this afternoon can we meet for dinner I could come across to the campus? I really need to speak to you Sophie.

Sophie panicked hearing Kate say this. “What if she bumped into Paula and caused a scene”. 

“Why don’t I meet you at the little bistro up the road say 12:30”?

“Great see you then” and Kate walked off

Sophie definitely didn’t feel like breakfast now so she headed up to finish off getting ready and to leave for Uni.

Paula had just finished in her meeting. She was definitely going to be there for the next six months, she had two tutor groups, 1 evening class and a Student Union Events Supervision as each staff member had to play their part and it was only bloody Paula’s turn to supervise the Valentines event happening the weekend prior to Valentine’s Day. Just Great Paula thought and she headed to her office.

Once in her office she caught up on her e-mails. There was one from her firm telling her that everything was under control. Paula sat back and thought to herself what the hell has she done? It’s not like she needs the money she runs her own Law firm ffs. ‘Well Paula you said you wanted a challenge, well you bloody got one’ . 

She then looked up the classes she had today one at 11-12 and one at 2-4. The 11-12 was fine that was Tutor Group A so it was an icebreaker session followed by 1-2-1’s . The 2-4 session was fine as it was her forte White Collar Crime, the only issue there is Sophie was in this class. Sophie just the mere sound of her name brought a lump to her throat. Paula had to distract herself.

She looked for Jane’s folders, she has a profile on everyone in her classes and each class was separated. Jane like Paula was very organised which has certainly helped. Paula also didn’t need to prepare any materials for her classes as they were already prepped and on the staff user database and the stuff the students needed to access was on the intranet. All Paula had to do was deliver the content and mark the work.

Paula took advantage of having Sophie’s profile to hand. She didn’t know whether she was ready to read about Sophie or not but curiosity got the better of her. She opened the file up and there was Sophie glaring back at her (Jane had put the students ID on their profiles so she knew who was who during the first week), which was helpful to Paula. Sophie’s bio was pleasing to read she was on target to get a first class honours, doing well in all her subjects, moral student but torn between Social Work route or Law. Bloody hell she was studying an intensive combination course. Good on you Soph, obviously has brains as well as beauty. Paula felt very proud.

Paula had just finished with Tutor Group A and she surprisingly enjoyed the session they seemed a good bunch. She was gathering her stuff together, when Louise one of her colleagues came in “Hi Paula i was wandering if you fancied catching some lunch” ?

“That would be lovely” replied Paula. She hadn’t had time to meet many of her colleagues yet, well apart from formal meetings. Louise was a very slim, blonde attractive woman about early 30’s. Her dress sense was borderline ‘appropriate’ for work. Truth be told if it wasn’t for Sophie, Paula could quite fancy Louise.

Can we just swing by my office so I can dump this lot in?

No problem. I thought we could go the bistro up the way?

“Fine by me” said Paula

Ten minutes later Paula found herself sitting in the bistro waiting for their order to arrive.

“So what’s it like working here Louise”?

“Oh it’s ok really although some of our colleagues are past their sell by date if you know what I mean”

“Yeah some do tend to be stuck in the 70’s”

“It’s about time we got some eye candy”

Paula nearly choked on her coffee. Bloody hell this woman has more front than Brighton Pier.

Paula tried to change subject back to work but Louise just said “let’s not talk about work”. “So Paula tell me about you”? and as she said that, she placed her hand on Paula’s arm, running her fingers down to the wrist.

This just so happened at the same time Sophie walked into the Bistro to meet Kate. Paula spotted her as soon as she walked in and she knew that the picture before Sophie didn’t look good. Sophie just stood rooted to the spot, mouth open. There was ‘her Paula’ having lunch with a very attractive woman and the woman was obviously very comfortable having her hand on Paula like that.

Sophie just turned and walked out. As she got out she bumped into Kate “hey why have you not grabbed a table”

“Oh it’s to busy let’s go somewhere else”

Oh right well let’s go to the Vegetarian cafe round the corner then. 

So just nodded and they walked off. Sophie’s head and heart was in bits. Well she certainly moves on fast thought Sophie. She was trying hard not to let the tears fall.

Paula was beside herself. Shit why is nothing ever easy at the moment. She imagined if she was Sophie and how that little scene would have felt! She was also curious, bloody annoyed and worried that she had seen Sophie walking off Kate. 

“Louise please don’t be so familiar with me like that, I am spoken for”

“Paula I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again but you can’t blame a girl for trying” 

Good god I need this lunch to go fast so I can try speak to Sophie before class.

Sophie and Kate had just had their order arrive and Kate was tucking in. She could see Sophie was angry but she thought it was over how she had behaved.

“Sophie I am really sorry about my behaviour. I don’t know why I acted like that”

“Kate I don’t see what you’re problem is”

“Did you sleep with that woman”?

Sophie was glad that she was so angry at the moment so it would disguise any blush that may have appeared and Kate definitely would have known the answer.

“I’m not even going to answer that Kate because it’s non of your business”

“You’re not even gay” Sophie said quite loudly

“Sophie please keep your voice down”

Sophie didn’t want to be sat here and she certainly wasn’t hungry. “Kate I have to go I don’t feel too good and I have to go to class because we are getting some work given back, otherwise I would have thrown a sickie”

“Sophie wait”

“Kate I will see you at home but you need to work through what issues you have and not use me as your guinea pig or dart board. You need a therapist. Do you hear what I’m saying”?

“I’ll see you at home Kate” and Sophie walked off.

It was nearly time to get to class and Sophie was in two minds whether to go or not. In the end she found herself heading to class. 

“Hey Soph, bloody hell you look like shit, Bad Morning”

“How about bad fucking week or shall we say bad fucking life”

Chloe was startled and she had never seen Sophie like this before she looked like she wanted to kill someone. She tried to inject some humour into the situation as that is how Chloe dealt with situation “well at least you have your favourite teacher now”

Soph swung her head round sharply and glared at Chloe. She then stormed into the class and took her seat. 

Shit, bad choice of wording thought Chloe. She went in and sat next to Sophie.

Paula walked in with an air of Authority and went to the front of the class. She had noticed Sophie on her way in and she was both shocked and relieved to see her sat there. 

Paula went through the register and she got to Sophie’s name and swallowed. “Sophie Webster” God I hope that came out as normal as the other names and not in the passionate, lust filled sound that it normally does thought Paula.

Oh god she isn’t gonna respond, please don’t make me say your name again thought Paula. She could see Chloe elbowing Sophie but getting no reaction. 

“Here” called Chloe saving both Sophie and Paula from heading towards an embarrassing altercation.

Paula continued. Introduced herself to the class and informed them she would be taking over from Jane for the next six weeks but not to worry she was fully qualified and experienced to see them through and that she had caught up on where they are at.

Right so today’s session is on ‘White Collar Crime and it’s impact on society’ You will have had today’s agenda uploaded on the intranet. If you need a spare copy of the worksheet and scenarios then I have some on my desk here. The last 30 minutes of today’s session will be spent by getting your assignments back and anyone with any issues, then there is a sheet of paper here on my desk so add your name to it and then I will call you over. I have also added a note on the front of some of your assignments saying see me, with a time I would like to see you during class. If you are one of those people just come sit at the side of my desk at the allocated time. So that’s all for now, you may start”

An hour into the lesson and Paula had spoken to two students already. She had also noticed that Sophie didn’t look to have done much since entering the class. She looked at the next person who she was scheduled to see Chloe shit!

Chloe got up and sat down in the seat next to Paula. She could see Paula look up and at Sophie under her eyelids, sigh and then turn her attention into Chloe. 

“I just wanted to speak to you about the sources you have used for your assignment”

“I know you don’t have to say it. Some of them where a little outdated and I need to make sure all sources are current and valid”

“If you knew then why did you include them”?

“I won’t lie. I didn’t leave myself enough time that this assignment warranted”

Paula liked Chloe she seemed to be open, honest and if Sophie was right then trustworthy too.

Paula looked across at Sophie her heart sank. Sophie looked terrible . “Couldn’t you have got help from your friend”nodding in Sophie’s direction 

“Help yes but her standards are so bloody high” 

This caused them both to giggle in such a way, it caused them both to get a glare off Sophie and not a friendly one. Paula just looked down.

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again please Chloe” 

“I will”

Then in a lower voice she said  
“Don’t worry she’ll be ok and you both will get through this”

Although slightly uncomfortable having this conversation Paula could see that Chloe was genuine in her concern. “I do hope so. Please look after her for me”  
She could then feel herself welling up. 

Chloe stood up to give Paula some time alone and said “I will” and walked back to her seat.

The rest of the lesson went as smooth as it could have. Paula had given the assignments out and she had a couple of students who came to speak to her but so far so good. Despite the emotional turmoil she was in Paula had to admit that she was actually enjoying teaching and educating the next generation of Solicitors/Barristers.

“Ok everyone well that’s it for today. I know I will see some of the class again this week but I will see the rest of you next week. Have a good week everyone” 

Paula gathered her things together and as she was leaving she went by Sophie’s desk. “Sophie can I have a word, my office please and walked off.

Sophie thought who the hell does she think she is? Sophie was in two minds as to whether to go to the office or not. Even walking out the door she didn’t know whether she was turning left to go home or right to go to Paula’s office.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to worry that the amount of sex scene parts are too much in the story and explicit! What do you guys think should I cut them down?

Sophie found herself knocking on Paula’s door.

“Come in”

“Sit down Sophie”

“I prefer to stand”

“I said sit in that chair”

“Don’t try being all authoritative with me Paula” Sophie was feeling angry and wanted to release her pent up anger on someone and the flashbacks of seeing Paula with that woman wasn’t really helping her to keep it under control”

Paula was also feeling pissed at seeing Sophie with Kate but at the same time guilt for the scene Sophie had been met with earlier at the Bistro. She could tell Sophie was angry so in an effort to try calm her. She said in a sultry tone “Oh Sophie I know you like it when am authoritative”

Sophie’s heart skipped a beat but she knew she couldn’t let Paula know how weak she was when it came to her. “Really well from what I remember I was the authoritative one, so you may have me confused with someone else”

Paula knew who Sophie was referring to and how she had made assumptions from seeing Paula with Louise. She also had to swallow the lump in her throat at Sophie referring to when she had control over Paula. Bloody hell how does she make me wet with just her stance, words and a look.

“Sit down Sophie please we need to talk”

“What’s there to talk about and I really would rather not thank you, as every time we’ve sat down to talk it doesn’t always end that way.

Paula had to admit Sophie had a point there but what she was struggling with is the feelings and emotions, an angry Sophie was bringing out in her.

Paula knew she needed to get a grip of this situation now before it escalated in a way neither of them would like. Paula walked round the desk and sat on the edge. She reached out and held Sophie’s hand “Sophie please calm down and let’s just talk, I don’t want you angry and unhappy, you know what you mean to me and how much I care for you.

Just then there was a knock on Paula’s door. Paula quickly dropped Sophie’s hand and moved back round the desk. Sophie moved across to the other side of the room

“Come in”

Louise entered. Can someone please just give us a fucking break this is all we need. thought Paula.

“Hey Paula are we still ok for tonight” ? not seeing Sophie stood the other side of the room, behind the door until she walked in further. “Oh sorry I didn’t see you there” she said to Sophie

“Tonight...... oh yes tonight’s fine” Paula remembered that their departmental meal to welcome Paula was booked for 7pm. At the same time knowing Sophie would be jumping to conclusions already and Paula’s stomach was just knotting up by the minute.

“Ok well don’t forget, 7pm ring me if you want picking up”

Oh fucking hell. Great timing!! Can you please just shut up and leave already Paula was thinking.

She turned to Sophie and said “sorry to interrupt”

“It’s ok I was just leaving anyway”

“No you’re not” Paula said in that stern businesslike tone of voice she used on Kate in the toilets that time.

Louise said oh someone’s in trouble and left the room. As she was walking away she thought how much tension there was in that room and how much shit that student must be in!

Paula knew she couldn’t let Sophie leave yet. Not under these circumstances anyhow.

“Sophie do you really think my feelings are so fickle towards you”?

Actions speak louder than words Paula and I know what actions I seen this afternoon. Anyway you need to be getting ready for your date. So I will leave you to it. 

Sophie turned and walked towards the door but before she got there she was spun round by Paula. “You want actions do you? Have my actions over the last few days already escaped your memory”?

Sophie was speechless she had never known Paula to be like this.

“Well let me remind you”

Paula grabbed Sophie round the back of her head and pulled her to her before crashing her mouth on Sophie’s and kissing her rough and hard. Her tongue probing until she felt Sophie stop to kiss her back. She then kept kissing Sophie and walking her backwards towards the door. She locked the door then turned Sophie round and started moving her back towards the desk. By now they both at boiling point with anger being replaced by passion. This was not going to be like their lovemaking previously this was pure primal need and marking of territory! Paula lifted Sophie’s skirt up and pulled down her knickers she then manoeuvred her body between Sophie’s legs whilst holding sophie by her neck and still kissing her. She wanted to rip Sophie’s shirt open but knew she couldn’t walk round Uni with a ripped top. So she left it alone for now.she lent Sophie back so she was across the desk but her legs over the edge. Paula learned over and whispered “I hope you can be quiet Sophie because I’m going to be fucking you hard” and then she went straight in with three fingers and started fucking Sophie fast.

Sophie couldn’t believe what Paula was doing, her head was spinning. Paula was starting to nibble along her body, then she felt her nipple being twisted which caused her to jolt and at the same time Paula pumped her fingers in deeper. Paula was so wet herself and she knew that she wasn’t going to let Sophie leave til she knew who she belonged to.

As Sophie’s walls started to contract Paula was twisting her fingers in and out faster and harder, twisting and pulling the nipples. Just before she knew Sophie was about to come she said with a raspy voice “this belongs to me Sophie”, “You are mine and this (one big deep push) is mine”. That was it Sophie’s Orgasm exploded just as Paula said “who do you belong to”? Sophie screaming as loudly as she possibly could without being heard “youuuuuuuuuuuuu”

Paula withdrew her fingers and licked them clean (god she loved that taste)  
She then lifted Sophie up slowly to wrap her arms around her and then kissed her softly. They were like that for five minutes or so and then Sophie kissed Paula. Sophie got up off her desk grabbed Paula’s hand and led her over to where the comfy seats are and sat herself down she positioned her hand with three fingers pointing upwards. 

Paula looked at Sophie in disbelief knowing exactly what she was expecting Paula to do. “Don’t make me say it Paula” 

“But Soph”

“No buts Paula you say I belong to you, NO we belong to each other, now do it”

Paula hitches her skirt, up and took off her knickers which were soaked through anyway. She got into position placing her knees either side of Sophie’s legs and across Sophie. “You guide me Paula” Paula moved her hands down placing Sophie’s hand in position and she eased herself onto Sophie’s fingers “hmmmumpthhh that feels so good baby” Paula raising herself and then coming back down on Sophie’s fingers, Sophie’s other hand had undone Paula’s shirt and pulled her breast out of the bra. She was rubbing Paula’s nipple and rolling it between her fingers. Paula’s tempo was getting faster she was riding Sophie’s hand herselfSophie leaned forward and took Paula’s nipple in her mouth and started sucking and licking whilst using her free hand to rub at Paula’s clit. Sophie was matching Paula’s tempo and as she felt her reaching her orgasm she bit down on the nipple not too hard but hard enough. That was it Paula screamed (again as Lou’s as possible) Sophie’s name collapsing against her and leaning over the back of the chair. 

When Paula’s body had stopped jerking she gently lifted herself off Sophie’s fingers. Sophie raised them to her nose and inhaled the scent then licked them clean.

The sight is one that Paula loved to see she gave Sophie another passionate kiss.

Sophie took a look around the office at the papers lying around, knickers on the floor and both women’s clothes akimbo, Soph started giggling.

“What you laughing at”?

Look at the state of this place and us?

Paula looked round and joined in the giggling, “best get this sorted quick I should have left ages ago”.

“Good Job this office wont be getting used again today” Soph said sniffing and indicating the smell of sex and sweat hung in the air. “Good point” Paula said and took out her perfume and sprayed it around the room. “Spray some on my wrist please, so I can smell your scent” Paula did as Sophie asked.

Once they had sorted the office and their clothes Paula took Sophie in her arms. “Soph please believe and trust in my feelings for you”

“Paula I will try I promise but seeing you with her this morning I just wanted to scream at her to take her hands off you”

Paula laughed “well what does that remind you of”?

Sophie was confused at first then realisation dawned, it was Paula’s reference to Kate! “Mmmm your right” and then she gave paula a single kiss to the lips

“Look Soph I really have to go, the Department have booked a meal to welcome me to the team. So you will have to leave first and then I will follow after”

“Ok”

“Before you go there is something I want to ask you”

“What”?

“Soph I would like to take you away for the weekend, this weekend”? 

“Somewhere away from here, where no one knows us and see if we can figure a way out of this mess”?

“Is that not too risky”?

“It is a risk yes but not as big a risk as losing you”! 

“So what do you say”?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different this chapter but hope you all like it and understand why it’s gone down this road x

It had been over 24 hours since Paula had asked Sophie to go away this weekend and Sophie had said “No she couldn’t do it” and then walked away leaving Paula in her office. Now she was lying on her bed, in her room with the radio on but not really listening to it. She couldn’t really sleep last night knowing Paula was out with Louise and whether she had took her back to her apartment too. However every time her head would take her to fear the worse, her heart would pull her right back to those words “your mine”, “you belong to me” and “this is mine” Sophie knew Paula meant every word as she could see it in her eyes. Paula was right Sophie did belong to her in every sense of the word body, mind and soul. Yes Sophie was inexperienced when it came to relationships but she knew how this felt different from the start.

Paula was sat on her sofa with the TV on not really paying attention. Every time she looked out her window it just reminded her of Sophie against it, the sofa, the bed everywhere Sophie was imprinted in her and even within her home.

She was absolutely crushed when Sophie said she wouldn’t go away with her for the weekend. She couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to go. Tomorrow was another class with Sophie and Paula didn’t know what to expect or how to be with her. She stole a look at the clock 21:30 would it be too late to call her? Would she even answer? The only thing Paula knew is she needed an explanation as to why the answer was No.

Sorry to message.....Are you awake? xPX

Sophie was just about to switch the radio off when she heard her phone beep. She read Paula’s text she didn’t need anyone to tell her that Paula was probably wanting an explanation as she would if the roles were reversed. Just because she decided against going away didn’t mean she was going to ignore Paula.

Yes xSx

Sophie I need to talk to you. Can I call you please? xPx

I’m not so sure that’s a good idea xSx

When Paula got that text a little piece of her heart died. Does Sophie really not feel anything anymore, so quickly. Had she been genuine?

Please Soph xPX

Ok xSx

Paula dialled Sophie’s number before she changed her mind. She needed answers tonight.

Sophie picked up “Hi Paula”

God Paula loved her voice 

“Hi Soph how are you”?

“Am ok and you”

“Not good to be honest”. “Soph I need you to explain to me why you said no about coming away with me”?

“I did it for you”

“You’ve lost me there Soph. How is not coming away with me, acting in my best interests”?

“Paula how long have we known each other”? 

“5 days” (just saying that hit home to Paula just how much has happened in less than a week)

“How many dates have we been on”?

“None” (Oh fuck this isn’t sounding to good)

“How many times have we slept together, had sex?

“Your forgetting making love Sophie”

“Am I really Paula”?

Paula was thinking about what Sophie just said and to be honest it has always been passionate, crazed, lust filled sex “erm”

“Am waiting for an answer”?

“I suppose none” said Paula we are always so fired up!

“Exactly said Sophie”

“How many times have we had sex”? Quite a few

“Soph I’m still not following sorry. Mainly because if we had gone away this weekend, I can promise you this Sophie, I would have made love to you all night long”

“Do you not think I don’t know that Paula, because that is exactly what I would have been doing too”

“So let me get this right you didn’t want to come away with me because we would have made love”?

“Yes”

“Sophie have you been drinking”?

For the first time since that first night Paula heard Sophie laugh 

“no Paula I promise you I haven’t”

Sophie I was confused before I rang and now I’m even more confused.

“How have we coped since Monday”?

“Not very bloody well”

“So if we went away made love all weekend then came back and continued how we are, what do you think would happen”?

Slowly Paula was beginning to see we’re Sophie was heading with this.

“Paula we have barely coped these last 5 days after having sex if we went away and made love then it would be a disaster in the making”

“Paula we would have been caught by somebody at some point and you could have lost everything and for what”?

“You are worth it”?

“Am I really” 

“Are you questioning my feelings for you now too” ?

“No am not”

“This conversation is so fucked up” said Paula she was frustrated to hell. Sophie’s voice was making her frustrated and the conversation was so random that She didn’t have a clue what was going on”

“Paula if we had got caught out by someone because we can’t control ourselves, then you would face a lot of stress as would I. Then resentment and arguments ruin what we have and we’d end up hating each other for wrecking the other ones life”

“Oh so you agree we do have something then”?

Sophie could tell Paula was getting wound up, so she thought best stop this cryptic conversation.

“Paula we have gone about things backwards. We fell into bed and we haven’t really taken ourselves out of it”. “Do you remember the last time in your office”?

“Are you kidding me, do you really think I would forget that”?

“I told you I belonged to you and you said you belonged to me” is that the truth?

“Well yes Sophie it is, I don’t want to be with anyone else”

“So are we in a relationship then”?

“Well I wouldn’t say we have made it official but I trust or would like to think that you aren’t interested in anyone or anything else”?

“So how much do you know about me Paula”?

Paula had to admit she didn’t know a lot personal about Sophie she knew a lot intimately and Vice Versa!

“Sophie am getting a headache now with all this”

We are going to start from the beginning Paula, l taking our time knowing we have total trust and belief in our feelings for each other. So we, if you want to that is...are going to start dating! 

“Dating”? 

“Yes we are going to start from the beginning, date first (don’t worry people still don’t need to know) and taking time to get to know each other properly after all we have 6 months”

It became clear that Sophie had actually raised a valid point and had come up with probably the most sensible suggestion regarding their “relationship”

“So Paula Martin would you go on a date with me Sunday”?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glad people are enjoying the new change of pace

Paula was feeling nervous, she couldn’t remember ever feeling this nervous about a date before. When Sophie refused to go away Paula thought that Sophie didn’t want to continue seeing her. However, when Sophie said she wanted to date, she was so relieved she would have taken anything Sophie offered. Paula was also surprised at how the dynamics in the relationship would continuously change from Paula being in control to Sophie and vice versa. This in Paula’s mind, was just another tick in how compatible they are. In all of Paula’s previous relationships she had been the one in control. 

Sophie had just finished getting ready for her date with Paula. She had specifically chosen today as Kate was away overnight and she didn’t want to rouse any suspicions and have her try to find out what Sophie was up to. The other housemates all had other things going on so they were also out of the house, just Chloe remained. 

“Chloe”

“Whattttt”?

“Can you come up a minute please”?

“Why can’t you come down”?

“I need your opinion on something and if it’s fine, I won’t need to come back up”!

Chloe came stomping up the stairs “Soph I was number 3 in the ‘Battle Royale’ then”

“Are you still playing that stupid 2 week game”?

“It’s called Fortnite and so what if I am”?

“You should be working on your assignment Chlo don’t leave everything until the last minute”

“Woahhhh Soph don’t go all teachers pet on me, just because your Mrs is the Tutor” (Chloe was the only one who knew about Paula and Sophie and that they had decided to date).

“Chloe that’s not fair. I am always telling you to do your work first and trying to help you get organised. This has nothing to do about Paula and I’s relationship. This is about a friend looking out for another. “

Chloe knew Sophie was right and felt sheepish she was more annoyed because she wanted to win the battle. “You’re right and I am sorry Soph it’s just I’m really struggling with this assignment”

“Chloe I’ve told you to ask when you need help I really don’t mind. I can’t help now obvs but how about we spend some time in the library tomorrow going through it”?

“That would be good if you could”?

“Sorted”, now how do I look?

“You look gorgeous Sophie”

“Not too casual or too smart”

No it’s perfect

“Thanks Chlo I’m a little nervous if I’m honest”

“That’s good Sophie because it means you feel something. Also you haven’t dated for a while but at least you have ‘sampled the contents before buying’ said Chloe and then giggling.

“Chloeeeeee don’t even go there please”

“Soph you look fab and you will have a good time now go”

Paula had one more check in the full length mirror ‘not to bad if I do say so myself’ thought Paula. She then picked up her phone to check the status of the Uber she had ordered, it was 4 mins away. She couldn’t believe how shaky inside she felt, it was only yesterday she had seen Sophie in class but they both acted in a professional manner. This was different they were going out on a date, like a proper couple. Paula grabbed her bag and headed down to meet her taxi, all she knew was that she was to meet Sophie at the station wear comfortable shoes and smart casual wear

Paula arrived at the station and immediately got a text. “Platform 2, carriage H xSx

Paula headed over to the platform and as she was approaching she spotted Sophie straight away and her breath caught in her throat, Sophie looked absolutely stunning she had skinny jeans with a Black fitted t and pair of black boots. “How lucky am I” thought Paula

As she approached Sophie she smiled, Paula knew she couldn’t kiss Sophie because it would be too risky and they also had to look like they weren’t travelling together, until they were sure that no one they knew was around.

The train pulled in and Sophie boarded, Paula in tow. Paula had been that busy that she hadn’t even checked to see were they where going. Sophie was the one who had booked the tickets and planned this date.

Once on board, the train departed and checking they didn’t know anyone then Paula went and joined Sophie sitting down next to her. “Hello you”

“Well fancy meeting you here”

“Paula just chuckled. Would it be acceptable to give you a kiss hello”?

“Of course”

Paula turned slightly so she was facing Sophie then put her hand against her cheek and kissed her softly whilst stroking the side of her face. This kiss was slow and sensual, both not wanting to take it further as they knew how that would end up. After about five minutes Paula pulled away mmmm “I’ve missed you”

“I’ve sooo missed you”

Paula then realised she still didn’t know where they were going. “So where are we actually going to today love”?

“Well I thought we could go to Brighton for the day, have a walk along the beach, go to a cafe for some lunch have a walk around and then finish off at one of the bistros for dinner before heading back. How does that sound”?

Paula was pleased with Sophie’s choice as Brighton was very gay friendly, which meant Sophie and her could walk hand in hand, small amount of PDA and Sophie would be relaxed. “Absolutely Perfect”

“Good” Sophie held Paula’s hand and said how has the rest of your week been” “Have you settled in Ok”?

“Well the beginning of the week was quite a ‘thrown in the deep end’ kind of ??? And then the rest of it went quite smoothly”

“Are you enjoying it”?

“Strangely enough Yeah”

“What do you means strangely enough”

“ Well I didn’t think I liked students and”

“Paula who takes a job in teaching, who doesn’t like students? An what am I exactly? Said Sophie laughing

“One thing you will learn about me Sophie is I never shy away from a challenge. As for you, you’re my very sexy partner who just so happens to be a student”

Paula then realised what she had just said and then for once it was her that was panicking “shit Sophie am sorry”

“What are you sorry about”

“Calling you my Partner”

“Why are you apologising for that”?

“Because you don’t want to rush into anything and want us to take it slowly”

Sophie realised that she had left Paula in a state of quandary and that she needed to clear it up. She turned facing Paula “Babe I know I said I wanted us to date, which I do, but as far as I am concerned we are Partners in every sense of the word, just because we are taking things slowly doesn’t change our status”

“Really”

“Really” Sophie said and then moved to kiss Paula again. Paula started getting lost in the kiss and started running her hand up Sophie’s Jeans. Sophie stopped and made a little coughing sound “now Ms Martin you need to play nice remember.

“Soph I am trying honesty babe, but your just so damn hot”

“So are you Paula but we need to enjoy each other’s company without ravishing each other” said Sophie laughing.

“I’m quite happy for us to lock ourselves away forever”

“Paula you would be bored after a week”

“I could never get bored of you”

“I actually think I would get cabin fever”

“Oh great so you don’t think you would like to be locked up with me then”

“Hmmm let me think about that and whilst I’m doing that let’s just snuggle up together and look out the window”. Sophie turned so her back was leaning into Paula.

Paula had her arm around Sophie’s shoulder across her neck and the hand resting on Sophie’s shoulder and Sophie had one of her hands placed on Paula’s arm and the other one holding her hand. That is how they stayed, content in their own feelings and thoughts until a voice over the tannoy announced they were arriving at Brighton

“Right then love let our first date start Paula said and Jumped up grabbing Sophie’s hand. I have to admit I am actually looking forward to getting to our very first date and getting to know more about you”

Me too Babe, me too x


	9. Chapter 9

Once Paula and Sophie left Brighton Station hand in hand, Sophie turned to Paula ,”right me lady, we have a 15 minute walk ahead do you think your poor old knees can manage” ? but then grinned to let Paula know she was joking.

“I’ll have you know missy that I reckon I am fitter than you. I know what you students are like take aways, boozing, dares” chuckled Paula. Sophie laughed at the reference to their first ever encounter, she swung herself round into Paula, putting her arms around her waist and gave her a very hot, slow and lingering wet kiss. 

Paula’s temperature rocketed she was the first to pull away and and rests her forehead against Sophie’s “ohhhhh Soph how do you do this this to me” ?

“What” asks Sophie innocently?

“Make me all hot and bothered within seconds”

“It’s only what you do to me and bring out in me Paula. I’ve never been like this with anyone else before”

To try and Fan the flames Paula said “what was that for anyway”? 

“For being patient, for agreeing to come on this date and for being my partner”

Paula sucked in a breath as what Sophie had just said made her heart swell. “I’d do anything for you Sophie”

Sophie gave Paula a peck on the cheek “come on Grandma let’s get walking”

“Oiiiiii cheeky” said Paula as she slapped Sophie’s backside. “Anyway where are we off to first”?

“Well thankfully it’s a nice day so I think we will have a stroll to Brighton Museum and Art Gallery have a mooch around, then we can have walk through and have lunch in the Royal Pavillion Gardens. That’s for the first part of the day, what do you think”?

“Wonderful and I think you can plan all our dates” Paula said smiling

“Er nice try babe but you don’t get off that easy”

2 hours later Paula and Sophie were sat in the gardens, on a picnic blanket (Sophie had one in her bag) with sandwiches, nibbles and drinks that they had picked up from the Pavilion Gardens cafe. 

“I could have spent all day in there, some of that artwork and paintings were just exquisite” said Paula finishing off her sandwich”.

“They really were and we have definitely got to come again” Sophie replied

“I think that can be arranged” said Paula as she manoeuvred herself and sat with her back against the tree. Allowing Sophie to sit in between her legs, resting her head back. Paula had one arm hung over Sophie’s shoulder and was stroking her hair with the other hand. 

“This is nice” said Sophie 

“Mmmm”

“Oi you’re not falling asleep are you Grandma”

“Noooo what makes you think that? said Paula smirking”

“I can tell your smirking”

“How”?

“Because I know you Paula inside and out” Sophie said running her hand up and down along Paula’s inside leg”

“Soph you continue doing that and I cannot be responsible for my actions” said Paula with laboured breathing

Then it was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over Paula as Sophie moved her hand. “Does the age gap really bother you Soph”?

“Why are you asking that”? 

“Just with the Grandma comments, I know it’s in jest but as they say, many a truth said in jest”.

Sophie swung around so she was now sat facing Paula and her legs wrapped around her. “Babe I’m sorry I was only joking. Now listen to me I have no issue with the age gap. In fact when we’re together it doesn’t even feel like there is one and it becomes irrelevant. If it does offend you then I won’t ever say it again”

“I don’t mind if it really is in jest on the odd occasion. Sophie when we are official”.

“Are we not official already”?

“I mean when people know about us. We may get a lot of haters Soph and maybe from people we least expect”

“Fuck the haters Paula, it’s about you and I, that’s all that matters to me. Anyway it could be you that has a hard time from people or struggle when we go public”

“Don’t worry about me I’m a hardcore barrister remember”

Sophie laughed at Paula’s barrister comment. “Yeah well as far as I’m concerned those that matter don’t mind and those that mind don’t matter”

Placing her nose against Sophie’s and rubbing them against each other Paula said “I’m so happy you’ve come into my life Sophie”

“Ditto” replied Sophie

Paula knew she had fallen in love fast and hard with Sophie but was also terrified that those 3 words would rich out her mouth and scare Sophie off as it was too early and would be too intense”

Little did she know Sophie was feeling exactly the same. And as is the case with them being so in tune, they both leaned in to kiss the other to prevent them saying it.

They both got lost in the kiss and it was heating up between them, Sophie’s hands started exploring under Paula’s top. Despite how much Paula was throbbing and wanting Sophie’s touch she was the first to come to her senses and pull away to calm things between them, mainly to honour Sophie’s wishes.

“Babe why are you pulling away”? 

“Believe me Sophie that is one of the hardest things I’ve had to do but I am going to honour your wishes of taking this slowly”

“Me and my big mouth laughed Sophie” she got up and held out her hand for Paula to help her up “let’s get this stuff in the bin and pack the blanket away. We need a walk along the beach to let that sea air cool us down because I know you’re as aroused as I am”

Paula and Sophie had a walk along the pebbled beach hand in hand and picking up odd shaped stones. Sophie found a heart shaped one and put it in her pocket. An hour later Sophie then said let’s go to ‘The Lanes’. Paula wasn’t sure what The Lanes was but followed anyway (well she actually had no choice Sophie hadn’t let go of her hand the whole time)

The lanes was lots of quaint little independent shops, tea rooms and bars. Paula wanted to get Sophie a gift so she went into Baroque Jewellery store and bought her a silver bracelet with 2 hearts inscribed in it.

Sophie wanted to buy Paula a gift so she bought her a bottle of bespoke perfume from Pecksniffs.

They then went to ‘Lost in the lanes’ for dinner. Sophie had vegetarian Lasagne and Paula had Cous Cous. During their meal they talked some more inquiring about each other’s music taste, authors, programmes. Family backgrounds etc.

Then Sophie asked Paula “what made her follow her into the toilets back in Chix”? Paula explained she had seen Kate and how she was behaving towards Sophie then watched as she followed Sophie into the toilets. “I just knew that I needed to go after you make sure you were ok”

“Anyway what’s the story with you and Kate”?

Sophie was about to eat her food and just put her fork down she looked up at Paula.

“Babe I need you to really listen to me and I mean listen, ok”?

“Sophie you are worrying me now sweetheart”

“Promise me you will listen”

“Okkkkk I Promise”

“I will tell you about Kate but I don’t want to discuss her right now. This is our first date and I don’t want anything spoiling it. All I can say is I am not interested in Kate, never have been and never will be. The only person I want and will ever want to be with is you”

“Ok”

Sophie was a bit puzzled by Paula’s response. “Are you sure”

“Sophie I won’t lie to you I am a little concerned that whatever it is you have to tell me regarding Kate, you think is serious enough to spoil our date and by your reaction when I brought it up”. 

“I also get very bad vibes from that girl, but I trust in your feelings towards me, in what we have and respect you enough to know you will tell me at the right time”

Sophie just looked at Paula and again had an overwhelming urge to say those 3 words but instead heard herself say the words “thank you, Paula Martin you are one exceptional woman do you know that”?

Paula reached out and held Sophie’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the top of it she said “No Sophie Webster you are”

They both just looked at each other intensely conveying all the words and what they wished they were doing to each other in their look”

“Do you know in that first moment I saw you Sophie I knew we had something special I don’t know how, I just did”

“Ditto” said Sophie and then she leaned across and gave Paula a soft slow kiss.

After they had finished their meal and Paula insisted on paying they then left the restaurant arm in arm.

“I think we best head back the station now babe”

“Oh sweetheart do we have tooooo”?

Sophie laughed and said “come on you, we can always come back again but maybe next time stay over”?

“That would be good because I quite fancy going clubbing and dancing with you one day”

“Oh that’s a given” said Sophie making Paula laugh.

1 hour 45 minutes later Paula and Sophie were pulling into their station. “Remember we are going to have to be careful when we get off” 

“I know said Paula”

Paula really didn’t want to say bye stood on the platform like strangers and she also didn’t want the day to end. “Sophie please will you come back to mine? I promise I won’t try anything but it’s been such a perfect first date and all I want right now, is to go home and lie on the sofa, watch a bit of tv and then go to bed, but I would like to snuggle up with you whilst doing so”.

“Paula you make it sound like I am making you out to be some sort of sex pest” Sophie said laughing.

“It wasn’t meant like that but if the cap fits” 

“So what do you say”?

“Are we still going to be able to kiss”

“Obviously”

“Then I say there is nothing I want more so lead on Ms Martin and just so you know, if it wasn’t to risky I would be kissing you right now”.

Paula just swallowed and said “right let’s grab a cab and go home”.


	10. Chapter 10 (have added an extension on to it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Pace ramps up a little now enjoy x Don’t forget comments and criticism welcome as it all helps develop my writing! X

Paula opened the door letting Sophie enter the apartment first and then followed on behind. Before she even got the door shut properly Sophie had her pinned up against it kissing her and pulling her in tightly. After about 5 minutes Paula broke off abruptly and Sophie was dazed and confused as to why Paula had pulled away. They were in Paula’s house now so didn’t need to worry about being seen.

Paula went through to the kitchen to get some drinks sorted. “Paula we are at your place now,”

“And?”

“What do you mean and?”

“It doesn’t change your rules Sophie”

“My rules?”

“Yes your rules”

“I thought it was what we both wanted?”

“Soph I have promised to do this the way you want because I respect your wishes and I’ve promised you that there would just be kissing and cuddling and I wouldn’t try anything else”

“For how long?”

“Pardon?”

For how long are we not having any sexual contact apart from kissing and light contact?”

“Til you say we can have sex, make love etc”

“So you are not going to try at least said Sophie almost sounding annoyed and why is it up to me?”

Paula was starting to get annoyed now as not only was she frustrated to hell and aroused but she was only doing what Sophie wanted and now she was getting into a debate about it. “Sophie I don’t know what you want me to say and quite frankly I’m getting mixed messages. One minute you don’t want us having sex and the next you are having a go of me because I won’t do anything that may lead to us having sex. If we were doing this my way we would be making love right now but we are doing it your way”

“I only said that because I was thinking of you”

“So you say but I can think for myself and look after myself, I am a responsible adult”

“Oh meaning I’m not?”

“I didn’t mean it like that” Paula was starting to think she should never have asked Sophie to come back as their day was about to be spoiled. She desperately tried to prevent it from turning into an argument.

“Sophie can we stop this as I really don’t want today to be spoilt”

“Maybe I should go back to mine”

“That’s not what I want Soph”

“Sophie let me ask you something”

“Go on”

“Why can’t we have sex, make love and date at the same time?”

“Because that’s not how relationships are meant to go and if we make love it will deepen our feelings and may make us lose control when at Uni and you’ll get the sack”

“Do you honestly think you don’t feel them feelings now? Because I know I certainly do Sophie and who says what format relationships are meant to follow and aren’t we both adult enough to be able to restrain ourselves when required? 

“Well erm, erm”

“Since the day we met I knew you were special Sophie and when you see something you want you should just go for it, don’t you think?”

“Well I did just go for it didn’t I”

Remembering how things have been between them Paula physically inhaled and said softly “yes you did”

“Look Soph can we please forget all that’s just happened, well since we got home. Let’s just have a drink and cuddle up watching tv? I really don’t want to argue we have had a lovely day. In fact it’s the best date I’ve ever had”

“Really?”

“Yes really and all I want to do is hold you in my arms. That sea air has made me tired and so has this discussion”

Sophie walked over and hugged Paula. “I’m sorry and I love how you say home”

“I’m sorry too and it does feel like home when you’re here”

“Now can we snuggle up please” 

“Definitely, are we watching tv in the lounge or bedroom?” asked Sophie

“Entirely up to You”

“Bedroom”

“Ok”

So Paula passed Sophie her drink and the two of them walked through into the bedroom.

Paula used the bathroom first and put a nightshirt on, she called into Sophie that she had left a clean nightshirt in the bathroom for her.

Sophie walked out got into bed and snuggled up to Paula. She was stroking the side of her face and staring at her intensely. Sophie was conflicted she really, really wanted Paula, there was no denying that her body was screaming at her. She also felt like she should follow a process but she had an inner voice saying ‘why are you allowing yourself to be dictated to and who is actually saying you have to follow a process......only you. You know what you feel for her so show her and tell her’

Paula had her eyes closed and was trying desperately to get her emotions under control. She was in turmoil, squirming and trying to keep her legs tightly shut to surpress the feelings Sophie was stirring within her. Trying desperately to honour her promise to Sophie but she really didn’t know how much longer she could keep it up.

Sophie made a decision and suddenly she felt inner piece, she leant forward and softly started kissing Paula. Paula was stunned and kissed Sophie back albeit tentatively at first. It was so loving, not like any kiss they have shared before this felt different somehow and Paula didn’t know why. Whilst kissing Paula Sophie moved her hand slowly down Paula’s leg making a circle pattern around her knees then bringing it slowly back up Paula’s inner thigh as she got to the top she cuffed Paula’s vagina giving it a little squeeze, before moving her hands up and over Paula’s stomach.

Paula was in an absolute state of arousal but she was also not in the mood for being teased and have to take another cold shower. So when she felt Sophie’s fingers on her nipple which was painfully rock hard now and desperate for a kiss, tongue or mouth to consume it, she found herself placing her hand on Sophie’s to stop her as she needed to make sure this is what Sophie wanted.

Feeling Paula’s hand on hers stopping her from fingers from circling Paula’s nipple. Sophie pulled out the kiss. “Catching her breath she looked up at Paula, why are you stopping me.....again?”

“Trying but failing miserably at getting her breathing under control “I......I need to make sure you want this.....because sweetheart if you carry on..I won’t be able to keep control”

Sophie felt an overwhelming surge of love at Paula’s words and kissed her softly on the lips then said “babe I’m doing what I want to do, I’ve seen something I want and I am going for it”. She moved her head down and started exploring Paula’s mouth with her tongue again, still keeping it soft.

Paula’s stomach somersaulted at hearing Sophie’s words and she just fully lost herself in the kiss, her feelings and emotions. Knowing that Sophie’s words had allowed her to now fully embrace her feelings and do something about them.

Paula’s nightshirt was sticking to her body as she was getting hotter and sweatier Sophie has now manoeuvred herself so she was astride Paula she then sat upright and slowly removed her nightshirt (she hadn’t worn knickers neither had Paula) and dropped it to the side of the bed. This action just caused Paula to grown out loud and Say “goddddd you’re so gorgeous Soph”

Sophie then reached down and started tugging at Paula’s shirt to try take it off but it was increasingly difficult because of how sweaty Paula was and it was sticking to her. 

“Babe I need your help here” 

Paula didn’t need asking twice she removed the night shirt in a flash and then lay back down. Sophie lay herself out on top of Paula and immediately took one nipple in her mouth sucking it in and flicking her tongue over and around it and pulling and twisting the other in her fingers. Paula placed her hands on Sophie’s head and ran her fingers through her hair. Sophie needed to feel Paula’s mouth so she moved herself back up and kissing her more intensely this time conveying how hot and bothered she was feeling.

Paula had the urge to taste Sophie nipple. So she stopped kissing Sophie and bent her head down whilst pushing Sophie’s breast up towards her mouth. She blew on it, then smothered it in light kisses, before taking it into her mouth and squeezing the other breast. Sophie had never felt so much for another before, she just wanted to consume Paula. She started making her way down Paula’s body kissing and licking and feeling Paula’s nails digging and scratching her back. Just as she was about to taste Paula she was pulled back up and turned over on her back to face Paula.

“I want us to do this together” said Paula before leaning down and kissing Sophie, both of them stroking and running their hands over each other’s body. Paula ran her hand down over Sophie’s ass pulling her into her as Sophie was pushing her body against Paula’s, both grinding against one another trying to get as much friction as possible. Paula kisses her way around Sophie’s neck and back down to the nipple and as she was doing this she entered Sophie straight away with 3 fingers, causing a jerk from Sophie.

Sophie uses her hand to gently lift Paula’s middle section up a little and move it so she too can enter Paula. 

Now the two of them where inside each other they slowly copied the others actions each slowly pushing their fingers in deep, pulling back out slightly and then pushing in deep, with the occasional twisting of fingers as entering back in. Sophie’s nails were deep in Paula’s back now and Paula’s mouth was occupied with Sophie’s nipple. Sophie was the first to use her thumb to circle Paula’s clit as she was slowly fucking her, causing Paula to jolt and bite a little harder on Sophie’s nipples causing a loud groan from Sophie, (hmmm I will have to remember she liked that thought Paula). Both could feel the other was close and they started to speed up the tempo thrashing harder against each other and rubbing and circling each other clits whilst groaning and breathing harder and faster. One deep push hooking their fingers was their undoing, both women orgasmed shouting each other’s names.

Paula collapsed on top of Sophie. She could feel Paula’s heart beating as fast as hers. She lay there waiting until both their breathing returned to normal. Sophie was thinking about how her and Paula got together and the short journey to where they are now. The emotions overwhelmed her and to be honest Sophie always felt that whenever anything was going good in her life, something came along to wreck it. She started over thinking things and imagining Paula leaving her and never being having this connection with anyone or seeing Paula again, she couldn’t help it but the tears started flowing.

Paula was just calming her breathing and the aftershocks had passed when she looked at Sophie and noticed the tears streaming down her face. Paula immediately concerned and felt sick that Sophie was regretting what they just shared already.

“Sweetheart, What is it ? what’s the matter?”

“Just the thought of not having you in my life scares me to death Paula”

“Hey, hey” said Paula trying to lift Sophie’s head up for her to look at her “where has all this come from?” I’m going nowhere”

Sophie looks at Paula and all she can see is overwhelming concern and love. She places a soft kiss on her lips and pulls back looks her straight in the eyes and says “I Love You Paula”

Paula was the one crying now and Sophie started to panic thinking she had the spoiled what they had just shared. “I’m sorry Paula, I know it’s soon, and we we have only known each other for”

“Sophie just be quiet for a minute please” . “I’m not crying because of that, I’m crying because I’m happy I’ve been wanting to say it since that first night Sophie”. “I told you when we first met I knew we had something special and the reason I knew it because Soph I love you too”

“ Really you’re not just saying that because of what I just said?”

“I wouldn’t do that to you Soph”

“Oh my god I’m so happy I can’t believe this”

“ well believe it because Sophie Webster I am 100% truly, madly and deeply in love with you”

Paula finished off by giving Sophie another long and deep kiss that was the beginning of a fun filled evening of lovemaking and sex.

Sophie was the first to wake up and for the first time in her life she felt contented and happy. She turned over and snuggled into Paula who enveloped her in a big hug.

“Morning sexy” said Sophie giving Paula a soft good morning kiss.

“Mmmmmm Morning sweetheart, What time is it?”

“6:30am”

“6:30 my god why are you awake so early babe?”

“Because unlike you I have to go back and get changed before going to Uni”

“You need a drawer and some hanging space”

“Is it not to soon”

“Soph babe what have we said? It’s what we feel that’s important remember that please”

“Ok but only if you’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t say if I wasn’t” 

“Good, because I’m nervous enough about going back as it is and that will help for future occasions”

Sophie hadn’t realised that she said it out loud, until Paula asked why she was nervous?

“Oooohh just because the others will know why I wasn’t back last night”

“And why should that bother you”

“No reason”

Paula started feeing uneasy as she remembered Soph had yet to tell her the situation regarding Kate. She didn’t want to make too much of it at the minute as she was tired but also because she knew, she would have to get ready soon too and she felt it was going to need more time then they had.

“Ok. Will I see you later as I don’t have you today?”

“You have me everyday said Sophie pecking her on the lips then jumping up to get ready”

“You know what I mean cheeky”

“I could cook you dinner if you would like?”

“What as in another date?”Said Sophie

“Or I could take you for dinner?”

“Won’t that be risky?”

“Not if we go out of the area and I drive”

“Well you do realise you have a high benchmark to beat after yesterday”

“Well it mightn’t reach to them standards but don’t you worry I’ve already got a little something planned for that”

“Ohhh really, well I look forward to it Ms Martin”

“So what do you think about tonight?”

“Send me the details because I really, really have to go now” Sophie bent down and kissed Paula goodbye it didn’t take long for things to hear up, so she pulled away fast”

“Grrrrrr I hate that you have to go”

“Me too babe” said Sophie as she was standing up holding Paula’s hand

“Right I have to go, so I will see youuuu later on” said Sophie as she was turning to walk out the door.

As she opened the bedroom door “Soph” called Paula

“Yeah” she said popping her head back round

“I Love You”

Sophie didn’t think she would ever tire of Paula’s voice or hearing her say them words to her.

“I love you too” and blew her a kiss

Sophie then headed over to her place hoping no one would be up yet and hadn’t realised she hadn’t been home all night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING OF MODERATE VIOLENCE

Sophie arrived home and quietly opened the door she was actually quite pleased with just how quiet she managed to do it.

She tiptoed into the kitchen and could see that it looked like no one was up yet. She crept to the ‘staircase now this is the hardest part of the mission she thought to herself’. The first set of stairs and she could have been ‘high fiving’ or celebrating with ‘air guitar’ just three more steps to go and it would be a home run. She stepped on the last step and creak. Ffs an there it is.....there’s always one thought Sophie. Why the hell does it always sound so much louder then normal when you are trying to be quiet! 

Before she had placed both feet on the top stair. Kate was at her door “Where the hell have you been?” she hissed.

“Out” said Sophie and continued to her bedroom. Kate followed her in “out with who?”

“That’s none of your business?”

“We were worried about you”

“Who is we? Because I know Chloe wouldn’t have been worried” shit thought Sophie I shouldn’t have let her know that Chloe knows something, that she doesn’t.

“What do you mean Chloe wouldn’t have been worried? What does she know that I don’t and why does she know?”

“Kate I’m so fucking fed up with you. I do not need you following me and wanting to know what I’m doing all the time. I am a grown ass woman ffs”

“Who have you been with I’m not going to ask you again?” 

“Kate get out now before I shout and the others hear me”

“I don’t care about the others Sophie I care about you”

“No you don’t, you only want what you can’t have”

The next thing Sophie felt was a backhanded slap across the face and her head flying back. Sophie was in utter disbelief as well as a sharp pain down the side of her face. She was totally stunned as she put her hand to her face she felt a trickle of blood. Kate’s ring had caught Sophie cheekbone as she had slapped her. “Get out now Kate”

Oh my god Sophie I’m so sorry, please Sophie I didn’t mean to hit you. Please forgive m”

“I said get out now”

Kate thought she had better leave before Sophie woke the whole house up. 

Sophie closed the door behind her and went straight to her mirror to look at the damage. “Shit” Paula is going to go mad. Sophie could see it was quite a deep scratch but the main issue is the swelling that had already started to form, this didn’t look good. “How the hell am I going to explain this”.

Sophie went downstairs and was busy looking in the freezer to see if they had any frozen peas in that she could wrap in a towel and put it on her cheek. She heard someone coming in and froze thinking it was Kate. As she turned round she was looking at Chloe. 

“Fucking hell Sophie what the fuck has happened to you?”

“It’s a long story Chloe and one that I don’t feel like going into right now”

“Don’t tell me the Fox did that?”

“Of course she didn’t and her name is Paula”

“Well who did?”

“Chloe I said I would help you out with your work so let’s focus on getting ready and getting to the library ok?”

“Ok but we will talk about this later”

So they both headed upstairs to get ready to go to the library and work on Chloe’s assignment. An hour later they were leaving the house, Sophie thankfully hadn’t seen or heard from Kate since she told her to get out. The girls arrived at Uni and headed to the cafe to get some nibbles and drinks to take with them and headed straight to the study area in the library. Sophie had put on sunglasses to hide the bruising and swelling that was appearing as fast as the slap had occurred. Although having them resting on the cheekbone wasn’t helping with the pain.

They got the library and thankfully it was relatively quiet as most lectures would have just started. 

“Are you keeping them on even in here?”

“Yes” 

“You do look a tit sitting here in Sunglasses, it’s not even like it’s sunny out”

“ I don’t want anyone staring at me”

Chloe laughed “What and you think they aren’t going to anyway?”

“Let’s see how it looks now?”

Sophie removed her glasses and Chloe made a whistling noise.

“Is it that bad?”

“Put it this way it looks like you’ve been hit by Tyson And it will probably be worse tomorrow”

“Shit”

“So spill who did it if you are adamant the Fox didn’t”

“Paula didn’t do it”

“Who did and why are you protecting them if it wasn’t Paula?”

Sophie had no choice but to tell Chloe she sure as hell wasn’t letting Paula take the blame.

“Kate”

What Kate’s here said Chloe spinning round to see where their friend was.

“No Kate did this”

Chloe was really confused “Sophie What Kate as in our Kate? Why would Kate hit you and when did this happen?”

“Chloe if I tell you don’t say anything, will you promise me”

“Of course I won’t”

However before she could go any further she was horrified to see Paula come into the library and from where they were sat, there was no avoiding her. “Shit it’s Paula” Sophie hurriedly tried pulling some of her hair over her face a little.

Paula walked over letting the Library Assistant know her group where there to complete the task set for them on the intranet using computers. It was a task set up by the Uni that all students had to complete during tutorial. There was no need for Paula to stay as they were free to go when they had completed it.

Paula spotted Chloe and could see that Sophie was with her but sat sideways. Great I can pop over and say Hi and it won’t feel awkward as Chloe knows about us.

“She’s coming over Soph” Chloe whispered.

“Why the fuck is she doing that we are meant to keep a distance at Uni” Sophie had thought that she may be able to keep her distance until the swelling and bruising may have gone down but now she had no chance.

“Hi Chloe, Hi Sophie” Paula said as she arrived at the table.

God that voice thought Sophie she just loved hearing it. 

“Hi” they both said at the same time.

Paula was getting a little concerned as Sophie wouldn’t look up at her and she began to worry if she had regretted last night but then remembered how Sophie had been this morning and knew she couldn’t be. No it wasn’t that, maybe she was embarrassed but Chloe knew about them so it wasn’t that either. It must be something else.

“Sophie”

Sophie had no choice but to look up and Paula looked at her with a confused expression “why are you wearing Sunglasses?”

“Migraine”

For some reason Paula didn’t believe Sophie her whole body posture and how she was talking (or not talking) was ringing alarm bells and Paula could tell something was definitely wrong.

“Chloe would you mind if I borrowed Sophie for a ten minutes?”

“Erm No that’s fine with me”

“Sophie kicked Chloe under the table which did not go unnoticed by Paula.

“Can you come to my office with me please Sophie?”

Sophie just said “Ok” meekly

Paula walked off and explained to the assistant if she needed her, to ring her office. She then stood and waited for Sophie to reach her. She could tell something was seriously wrong as she watched Sophie walking across.

Paula didn’t utter a word she went straight into her office and once Sophie entered she shut the door then locked it. 

“Take off the glasses Sophie”

“Wwwhat?”

“You heard me love, take off the glasses”

Sophie had no choice when Paula talked to her like that and she knew Paula wouldn’t let her out of the office, until she had removed them. 

“Ok but don’t go off on one” she said as she took them off. Sophie kept her head bowed and didn’t look up.

“Soph babe look at me”

Sophie slowly lifted her head up and when Paula seen her face and eye she gasped and walked over to Sophie. She slowly touched her cheek and Sophie recoiled. “Who did this to you?” Paula asked softly.

“What makes you think anyone did it to me? You’re making an accusation Paula. How do you know I haven’t fallen or knocked it?”

“Because if you had, then you wouldn’t be embarrassed about it.

“So I’m not going to ask you again Sophie, but if you meant what you said last night, then you would not want to keep anything from me”

“Sophie started tearing up” 

“Do you have any classes today?”

“No I am just here to help Chloe with her.....”

“Right stay here, if anyone knocks don’t answer ok, when I leave lock the door behind me and when you hear me knock four times, one after the other, open up ok?”

“Why where are you going?” 

“I’ll be back as quick as I can.

Paula first went to Chloe and asked did she know what happened to Sophie? Chloe told Paula she was about to tell her but Paula came into the library and she never got round to it. Paula then asked would Chloe be able to wait until tomorrow for Sophie’s help? Chloe said she should be able to. Paula went on to explain she was taking Sophie to hers but not to tell anyone and then she left.

Next Paula went to the Head Of Department and said she wasn’t feeling to well and needed to go home. It was one of her quiet days so she had no lectures that afternoon anyway, just paperwork which she can do at home when she felt better.

Paula then went back to the office and knocked on the door four times, Sophie opened it up. “Get your bag Sophie and meet me on the corner of Rosamond Street Ok love”

“Why where are we going?”

“Home” 

“But Pau”

“No buts it’s all sorted and as you’re walking to meet me, I will mark you as sick for tomorrow before I switch the computer off and I shouldn’t be any longer than you getting to the corner ok”

Sophie just nodded utterly confused as to what Paula had planned.

Paula said “right then I will see you in 10” and she bent down kissed Sophie softly on the lips and said “I love you Sophie”

“I love you too Paula”

Sophie left the office heading to the corner to meet Paula


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Moderate references to a sexual assault

Sophie met Paula and climbed into her car. It was the first time Sophie had ever been in her car. She couldn’t tell you what make it was but she knew it would be the kind Paula would have a black sport number.

“The journey to Paula’s took no longer than 20 minutes because rush hour had passed. Paula let them both in and headed for the kitchen with Sophie following her.

“Sit down Soph”

Sophie did as she asked. She was worried about Paula and what she may be about to say.

“Do you want a drink or anything Soph?”

“Please could I have a glass of water”

“Yeah sure”

Paula got Sophie a glass of water and handed it to her before taking her seat opposite.

“Ok Soph so come on who did it” Paula had a feeling she knew who did it but she wanted Sophie to say it and also why?”

Sophie took a deep breath in “Kate”

“Why would Kate do that to you?”

“Because I didn’t go back last night and she said they where all worried about me”

“And what she just hit you just like that”

“No it was because I wouldn’t tell her who I was with and where”

“Sophie you told me you are not involved?”

“I’m not. I promise”

“Well why would she be bothered who you are with?”

“Paula you have to listen to me and not interrupt ok?”

“Ok”

One night there was just Kate and I in . We had a couple of drinks but was not drunk or anything. Anyway Kate tried it on was kissing me and trying to lift my skirt up. She kept saying she knew I wanted it and she had been fantasising about this moment and that we are meant to be together. It was like she was possessed. Believe me Paula I tried to stop her but she wasn’t having anything of it. She just kept kissing me hard on the Mouth. Eventually I managed to shove her off me and she fell off the sofa. I ran and locked myself in my room. She sat outside my door trying to get me to let her in, saying she knew I liked her and why not just have some fun”, that wasn’t fun in my eyes.

“The next day she was full of apologies blaming the drink but she wasn’t even drunk and she isn’t gay. She was my best friend Paula and I don’t know why I have made her like this?” Sophie just burst into tears.

Paula walked around and cuddled Sophie, she guided her off the seat and through to the lounge sitting her down on the sofa next to her she just kept held her, stroking her hair. Sophie soon fell asleep in Paula’s arms. 

Paula sat there thinking about what had happened and what else Kate May decide to do. She really didn’t want Sophie to go back to that house. How can she even think that Kate was a friend, that’s not how friends behave. No over her dead body was Sophie going anywhere near Kate again!!

An hour later Sophie started to stir she woke up and Paula was looking at her. “Hey you” Sophie felt embarrassed and Paula just bowed her head down and softly kissed her on the lips before pulling back and asking her how she was feeling now.

“Better that I’ve told you but ashamed and embarrassed at the same time”

“Sophie you have nothing to be ashamed and embarrassed about”

“Well I’ve obviously made her feel like we had something” 

“No Sophie you haven’t and you tried to get her to stop. She didn’t listen”

“Look Soph I think you need to report”

“No Paula I’m not going to the police just to either be called a liar or ruin her life”

“Soph you are not to blame”

“I said No police Paula” Sophie was starting to panic now in case Paula went to the police herself and was getting herself in a state.

“Ok Soph just calm down sweetheart ok. Think if this was the other way around and the advice you would be giving me?”

“Sophie had to admit Paula had a point”

“I know I would be saying the same but I just can’t and I won’t I’m sorry”

“Stop apologising Love”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Well just carry on as normal I suppose. Kate will probably be waiting for me to go home so she can apologise again”

“I don’t think so”

“What?”

“There is no way you are going back to that house with her there Sophie, if you think I am going to let you do that, then you obviously don’t know me at all. She is crazily obsessed with you and everything about you. Who knows what she will do next and when she finds out you’re in a relationship?”

“Paula she won’t do anything like that she is to scared of the others finding out”

“Sophie have you heard yourself?. Take a look at your face does that look like someone who can control her temper?”

“She can when the others are about as is so scared of them thinking she is gay”

“Sophie please listen to me I really don’t want you to go back there. I’m seriously worried and don’t want anything to happen to you”

“Paula it’s my home and I have a responsibility”

“What responsibility?”

“To pay my share of the rent and bills, to help with the house...”

“Fuck your share of the bills I’ll pay your share til the end of the tenancy if that’s what it takes Soph”

“I can’t let you do that Paula I’m not going to be a kept woman”

“This isn’t about being a kept woman Sophie. This is about keeping the woman I love safe and away from a crazy Psycho”

Sophie had to admit hearing Paula say that about being the woman she loves made her heart swell and her feel all warm .She slowly sat up, her cheek throbbing from lying on that side.

Paula held Sophie’s arms and turned her to face her “Sophie please just think things over? but do it whilst I know you’re safe here with me in this house, our home. I couldn’t bare it if something happened to you, look what she has done to your pretty face already” Paula couldn’t help keep the emotions in check anymore and her voice crackled with emotion and fear.

Sophie for the first time could see the effect this was having on Paula and she knew if the roles were reversed she would be saying exactly the same.

Ok I’ll do it for you and for us but just for the next couple of days while I sort my head out. 

Paula just grabbed her and held her tight, “thank you”, I love you Soph then she kissed her soft and gentle so as not to inflict any pain.

“So what do we do now?”

“Well we need to go and pick up some stuff from yours and bring it back here”

“NO, No way Paula it’s to dangerous”

“Soph sweetheart, I’m not afraid of Kate and I won’t let her touch you believe me”.

“I’m not bothered about me if Kate finds out you work at the uni and that we are together she may try get you sacked Paula”

“I don’t care”

Yes Pau....

“Soph you mean more to me the. Some poxy temporary post. I have my own law firm I don’t need the salary. You are the most important thing to me Sophie, when will you realise that?”

“Sophie stood up and pulled Paula up with her”. She kissed Paula this time more deeply but couldn’t get intense yet, due to the pain and having things to do” 

“Right the quicker we do the sooner we can be back and you can chill out”

“Can we snuggle on the sofa and watch a movie?”

“We can do whatever you want”


	13. Chapter 13

Forty five minutes later and Paula found herself parked up outside of Sophie’s house, this would have been the first time she had been here. It was like all the other student houses in the area but Sophie’s was cleaner looking, which for some reason made Paula proud.

“Wait here I will be as quick as I can”

“I don’t think so Sophie I’m coming in with you”

“But Paula If K......”

“If Kate is there then I will handle it. I’m not arguing about this Soph so come on”

Sophie got out the car and walked up to the door, checking to see if it was unlocked and it was. Her heart sank because that would mean someone was home and it could quite well be Kate. She walked in and Paula followed closely by. 

“Oh Hi Sophie I didn’t expect you home?” Louise was coming out the kitchen as Sophie was walking through the hall. At first Louise didn’t see Paula and then when she spotted her she was gobsmacked it was only by looking from Paula back to Sophie, did she then notice Sophie’s face. 

“Sophie what’s going on and what the fuck has happened to your face?”

“Who else is in Lou?”

“Just me I think but to be honest I came straight in made a drink and then you have walked in, so I’m not sure”

Sophie went and sat at the dining table with Louise and Paula following

“Hi am Paula” she said offering her hand 

“Louise” but how erm when, is this?”

Sophie was worried and not sure what to say and Paula knew that Louise didn’t know that Paula was Sophie’s Tutor.

“Hi Louise well since the night we met, how......I don’t think I need to go into that but yes it is what you think it is?

“Ohhhhh”

Louise then sat down and looked at Sophie’s face. “Did yo.......”

“I would never lay a hand on Sophie I can promise you. Nor will I ever allow anyone to do it, again to her” Paula said sternly.

Sophie thought she had better say something before Paula told Louise everything as she hadn’t quite decided what to do yet. She also knew Kate wouldn’t tell them anything.

“Louise, Paula would never hurt me and I swear on my life she hasn’t done this to me”.

Louise knew Sophie didn’t lie so she was happier knowing Paula hadn’t mistreated her friend.

“Louise I’ve just come to get a few bits and go stay at Paula’s for a few days. I have my mobile so if you need me call me Ok and when I get back then I will go through why I needed some time away” she then headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

“No problem Sophie”, Louise called out and turning to Paula she whispered “look after her as I get a feeling she needs it” 

“I will” Paula said and squeezed her shoulder.

Sophie came back in “right we best go up and pack some bits then”

“Lead the way”

So Sophie walked up the stairs with Paula following her and in to her room. She had tried to listen to hear if Danielle and Kate were around but couldn’t hear a thing. Paula closed the bedroom door behind her and then took a look around. She was glad to see that Sophie’s room was very clean, tidy and organised. The state of a persons room is a reflection of their mind. 

Sophie was feeling allsorts of emotions having Paula stand in her bedroom. She walked over to her “Does my room meet with your approval Ms Martin?”

“Paula chuckled well it’s clean and tidy and that tells me you like to keep things organised, so yes it does”

Sophie wrapped her arm around Paula’s waist and the other arm around her neck and brought Paula head closer so she could kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow she pulled back and looked in her eyes “I love you Paula Martin and then she kissed her again but with more intensity. 

Danielle and Kate walked into the house and into the kitchen and there they found Louise. 

“Whose car is that outside?”

“Oh Sophie she came home But she sa.....”

“Is she upstairs?” Kate asked

“Yes bu......”

Before Louise could finish Kate ran off up the stairs.

“What the hell has got into her?”

“I don’t know but I think we will find out soon enough. Anyway she is in for a shock because Sophie has her girlfriend up there”

Kate didn’t even knock on Sophie’s door she just walked right in “Sop.....WTF”

Kate was stunned she walked in and all she could see was Sophie lying back on her bed, skirt pushed up and someone on their knees with their head in between her legs and their arm reached up under Sophie’s top. The noises omitting from Sophie, it was clear that she had just walked in on her during orgasm.

Sophie turned her head at hearing someone come in Kate wtf GET OUT NOW”

Paula hadn’t stopped what she was doing she hadn’t even heard someone come in. It was just at that precise time that Sophie had reached Orgasm and was cumming in Paula’s mouth and it wasn’t until until she head the word “Kate” that she removed her tongue, lifting her head up (with clear evidence around her mouth of what she had consumed) and looking straight at Kate.

“You again......Sophie wtf is going on here?”

Sophie was struggling to get her brain into gear as her body was going through aftershocks and she was desperately trying to rearrange her clothes. She was embarrassed not because of Kate but because she was a private person and it didn’t matter who had walked in and caught her in a compromising position, the shock and embarrassment she felt, would have been the same.

Paula stood up, wiped her mouth and licked her fingers looking at Sophie. Sophie just blushed. “Yes it’s me” said Paula in the same tone she used in the toilets albeit quieter. “As for what’s going on that’s none of your business but I’m sure it’s blatantly obvious. Now if you don’t mind Sophie asked you to get out and you really, really don’t want her to have to say it again” 

Kate just turned and walked out slamming the door.

Paula helped Sophie up off the bed and to rearrange her clothes. “OMG Paula I can’t believe that just happened”

“What are you referring to the intense orgasm or her walking in”

“Both”

Paula had to admit that despite Sophie’s embarrassment she was rather pleased that Kate had walked in at that point. “Well I’m sure she now has a full understanding that you are taken for lady and as for the Orgasm I rather enjoyed that so thank you” then moved to kiss Sophie on the lips.

“You Miss Martin are terrible and I am going to get you back for that”

“I hope sooooo” now come on let’s get out of here and back home”

The next 30 minutes was spent gathering chargers, make up, clothes, books laptop etc and then they went downstairs. 

“Did Kate find you”

“You could say” that said Paula giggling and Sophie blushed profusely

Louise looked at her questionably and then the penny dropped “ohhh”

“No fucking way Sophie way to go” and then looking looking up “Oh shit your face”

Shut up Danielle Sophie and Louise said at the same time.

Hi am Danielle we’ve met before.

“Yes we have, Hi I’m Paula”

“Well it’s been lovely to meet you two but we best be off. Soph are you ready?”

“Yes am coming”

“I thought you already did that” said Danielle laughing

“Oh she definitely has and rather well” said Paula winking

“Paulllllaaaa must you encourage her” Sophie said hiding her face

Paula laughed and with Sophie linking her arm they walked out and got into the car heading home.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 8 weeks now since Sophie had gone to stay at Paula’s and she had not been back since. Although she had met up with the girls (apart from Kate) and explained as to why she was at Paula’s and who hit her. Kate had said to the girls she was looking for alternative accommodation and they were happy about that. In fact they already had someone else lined up ready to take the room over.

Neither Paula and Sophie had mentioned their current living arrangement and it seemed they both had became accustomed to how the other liked to go about their daily lives, habits and routines. The last week though Sophie had become concerned that maybe the ‘honeymoon period’ was starting to fade in Paula’s eyes as she was starting to become elusive and having hushed phone calls. Yes their sex life was fantastic but they have never had any issues there.

Sophie thought that when Paula got home tonight that she would make a conscientious effort to try get Paula to open up about what’s going on.

It was 8pm when Paula walked though the door.

“Hi Love” Paula said flopping on the sofa

Sophie walked over and cuddled into her side and held Paula’s hand she learned up and kissed her on the mouth. “Mmmm babe I’ve missed you” 

“Yeah”

“Yeah so how about I run us a nice bath and we get in it together and take a bottle of wine through with us and have an early night”?

“Oh Soph I would love too but I have to go back out”

“What at this time of night, but you have only just got in”

“I know I’m sorry honey but I have to meet a friend about a case my firm are working on”

Sophie could tell Paula was lying and her heart sank “it really is over” she thought.

“What time”?

“Meeting at 21:00 so leaving at 20:45pm so I am going to have to go and get a quick change”

Sophie got up and walked over to the kitchen. She went on her App and ordered an Uber for 20:45 so she could follow Paula. As soon as she booked it she felt guilty for not trusting Paula, but who could blame her when she knew she was lying”

“Sophie got her purse, mobile and keys ready by the time Paula had got to the car park and drove her car out. Sophie would already be in the Uber waiting to follow”

At 20:45 Paula left the apartment she was always on time. “Sophie left after her and jumped in the lift knowing Paula would be In the other heading for the basement car park. Sophie quickly ran out and dived in the awaiting taxi and said to the driver “I need you to follow a car I will let you know which one” Paula’s car came in view and as the barrier was rising to let her out. Sophie said “that car there please”

15 minutes later Sophie watched as Paula got out the car and went to greet the other person she was meeting Sophie couldn’t quite see who it was as they had their back to her but she knew it was a woman. Then the woman turned round and hugged Paula and kissed her at the side of her cheek. Sophie froze, it was that Louise woman from Uni!! The tears started pouring down her face she had seen enough. “Take me back to where you picked me up from please”

30 minutes after leaving the apartment Sophie was back. She poured herself a drink and started thinking about what she had seen. She lifted her phone and sent a text. The next minute her phone beeped with a response. She went and grabbed as much stuff as she could packing it in the case and hold-all and whatever she could manage. Then she sat down and wrote Paula a letter leaving her keys on the top of it. She looked at the clock 22:10 Sophie then took one last look around the apartment thinking of all the good times they shared and started crying, she opened the door and walked out, making sure she shut the door behind her and not look back.

It was 22:35 pm when Paula got back home. She wanted to try and get back for 22:00 but she had been longer than she had hoped. She knew she had been a bit elusive with Sophie and she had good reason too but all will be soon revealed. Then Sophie would realise it had all been worth it hopefully. She put her coat on the hanger and dropped her bag by the door. The minute Paula entered the apartment from the hallway she knew something was different she could just tell, she couldn’t tell you how she knew, she just did. 

Paula walked into the kitchen and her world froze. She didn’t have to be psychic to know what the meaning of the letter and the keys on top signified. She leapt across and picked up the letter.

My Darling Paula,

I remember when we once spoke about how our relationship should progress. I was cautious and hung up on the fact that if we rushed into things and it wasn’t what one or both of us wanted, then we may end up resenting or hating the other. You told me “if we see something special we should just go for it” and boy did we go for it.

It pains me to say but this past week I’ve watched you become distant. At first I thought it was because you wanted your space back, after all it was only ever meant to be a couple of weeks and we haven’t actually spoke about when and how I should move back. We both just plodded along with the current arrangements. You made me feel to much at home babe and I’m sorry I outstayed my welcome.

I loved you and still love you, more than I ever thought was possible to love another. So I thank you for giving me that chance to know what it’s like to be totally consumed by another person. Today my heart shattered into a million pieces and I feel I may never recover from the depth of the pain. I’m sorry to have to do it this way but I really couldn’t cope with seeing the hurt and resentment, I would have seen reflected back in your face , when I was to tell you that I know Paula. 

You see Paula we are so in-tune with each other, we know when the other is not being completely honest. I did what I never thought I would do and that was to follow you. Never did I ever think, I would never trust, what you said to me Paula. I’ve known all week something was right and I’ve heard the hushed phone calls, not what was being said, just them being made.

So yes I seen you with her Paula and it broke me, more than I ever thought was possible. So I’ve come home and got as much stuff together as I could. You will know by now I’ve left Paula, because if I didn’t you would have convinced me to give it another go and I probably would have given it. I wouldn’t want to have our memories tarnished by quarrels and almighty arguments (as you know how stubborn we can both be). So as the saying goes if you love someone enough you have to let them go.

So this is me giving you the best thank you present I ever could, for loving me and making me who I am today. I’m giving you your freedom, to love another as I know the power of your love and how that makes a person feel. You deserve to feel how you’ve made and make me feel, Paula and it seems I no longer do that. I have to face the harsh reality that I’m not that person for you. As much as it breaks my heart I just want you to be happy Paula. 

So there it is and sorry I’m too much of a coward to face you. I will always love you Paula Martin

Forever Yours 

Sophie x


	15. Chapter 15

Paula woke up and immediately reached out for Sophie like she did every other morning but the space was cold. Then all the memories come flooding back from last night as did the tears.

After reading the note Paula tried desperately to get in touch with Sophie but her phone was switched off. She even drove to her house but there was no answer, that wasn’t to say she wasn’t there or no one was in. Paula didn’t know what else to do other than turn around and go home. Walking into her apartment was the worse feeling in the world, without Sophie it didn’t feel like home anymore. 

How could I have been so stupid of course Sophie would have known something was going on. I should have just been honest with her from the start. 

Paula really didn’t want to go to work the only thing making her go was she had Sophie’s class today and it was an important lecture. Sophie was studious and ambitious so there is no way she would let anything get in the way of her studies. Paula would have to try and get Sophie to agree to come to her office and talk with her. She had to let Sophie know and be honest with her no matter the consequences. Just thinking of Sophie and saying her name in her head made her feel like she had been stabbed through the heart.

Paula headed to the shower and was dressed far faster than usual but she wanted to try catch Sophie coming in. She headed to work looking and feeling like shit. When Paula got to work she was stood by the main doors and whilst she was waiting lots of students passed but not the one she wanted. Then Louise came in “Oh hi Paula, you’re in early aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah am just waiting for someone” Paula spotted Chloe coming round the corner and hoped Sophie would be following but at the same time wishing Louise would just fuck off. As Chloe approached Paula. Louise said “so did last night meet your expectations” Paula wanted the ground to open up as by Chloe’s glare at Paula and reaction to Louise’s statement it was obvious she had either seen or heard from Sophie but worse of all has heard what Louise had said.

“Sorry Louise can we do this later please”

“Oh ok”

Paula went chasing after Chloe. “Chloe”Paula shouted but she kept walking so Paula shouted again this time louder, “Chloe Watkins” hearing Paula shout like that Chloe turned around, she felt a right idiot as everyone was staring and her face went beetroot. Bloody hell ive never heard her shout like that thought Chloe but she was also fuming at having been embarrassed in front of everyone.

Paula walked up to her “I’m sorry I shouted like that Chloe but it was the only way to get you to stop”

“What do you want?”

“Is Sophie not with you today?”

“Does it look like?”

“Where is she Chloe?”

“Like I’m going to tell you?”

“Look Chloe I really need to speak to her, she has this all wrong”

“Well I thought that could be possible too but after what I’ve just witnessed I’d say she was spot on”

“Now Chloe you know I like you and have a great deal of respect for you. An whilst I appreciate your Sophie’s friend and you’re being loyal and all that. You have to tell me where she is so I can speak to her? Is she coming in today do you know?”

“I’m sorry Paula but the state Sophie was in last night (shit thought Chloe I’ve told her I’ve seen her now fuck) I’ve never seen her in such a state or broken. I don’t even know how she can be fixed and she deserves to be treated better. She is a lovely person is Soph. So forgive me for saying this Paula but I don’t have to tell you shit” and with that Chloe walked away shaking as she had never spoken to a teacher like that before and she wondered if she was going to be reprimanded for it!

When Paula got to her office she was met by her Head Of Department. “Ahhhh Paula May I have a word please?”

“Yes sure come in” Paula could feel a headache coming on.

“Right am sure you’ve heard Jane is coming back sooner than expected, next week in fact, however we don’t want to lose you and would like you to stay on too. So what do you say?”

“Oh well obviously am flattered that you hold me in such high regard but unfortunately I must get back to my firm but thank you for your kind offer”

“Well am saddened we are losing you but our door is always open”

He then turned to leave “Oh one more thing. One of your tutees has been in touch and she is going to be off for at least a week. She has asked if I could gather some work for her and her friend will collect today” Paula knew exactly who he was referring to and her heart sank. She would have left her position by the time Sophie came back.

“Which student and what is the reason for the absence?”

“Sophie Webster and compassionate leave. I did say she needed to speak to you as you’re her tutor but she said she wouldn’t be able to call back. Her friend is going to pick up work from my office at 4pm”

“No problem I will get it to you by then”

“Thank you” and he turned and walked out.

Paula just burst into tears. For the first time since last night she felt like she has really lost Sophie for good and it was crucifying her. Only now did she realise how Sophie must have felt last night. “Oh Sophie I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you” she cried out softly.

Paula had to pull herself together as she was teaching Chloe’s class after dinner and she was going to try and get some more information out of her, as she had obviously seen her. Although she didn’t hold out much hope of that happening.

She dried her eyes with tissues and headed towards the toilet she needed to wash her face. As she was heading to the staff toilets she spotted Chloe tucked in the corner on her phone. Could she be talking to Sophie? She tried to get as close as she can and hung back to try and hear something, anything.

“Yeah I’ve seen her”

“No I haven’t told her where you’ve gone. 

“What you are there already?”

“Well I have to admit that I think you might be right”

“No I will tell you when I see you next”

“Okay, Okay”

“If you must know but I can’t see how it will help right now. I overheard them talking and the other one asked her did last night meet her expectations”

I’m sorry Sophie”

Hearing her name made Paula’s heart beat fast but her stomach also twisted at hearing her be told what Chloe had overhead

“Soon I promise. I’m going to have to go I have her later so am going to have to try not crack”

She can be bloody scary when she wants to be and don’t forget she is use to cracking people. She’s a fucking barrister for gods sake. Couldn’t you have picked someone less hard”

In any other circumstances Paula would have been laughing at Chloe’s description but not now and not like this.

“Don’t stay away to long will you?”

“Why you had to go there I don’t know? it’s just going to be more painful for you Soph reliving old memories and haunts”. 

“Listen stay warm and wrapped up it must be freezing there. Are you back today or staying over?”

“Soph please remember you have us here to help you through all this. Don’t shut yourself off”

Paula moved away quietly as she didn’t want Chloe knowing she had heard the conversation. She got back to her office and was replaying Chloe’s side of the conversation in her head. 

“Where could Sophie be? Wherever she was it can’t be that far away as she had only gone there today, it must remind her of us and be cold”

Suddenly it hit Paula like a thunderbolt she knew where Sophie was, now she just had to go find her!

Paula grabbed her bag and car keys. She needed to leave work for Sophie but she really didn’t have time so she picked up some blank sheets and threw them in an envelope and wrote Sophie’s name on it. She stopped for a minute stroking the name. Then she pulled herself together and went to the office, told them she had a family emergency and that she had to leave but to give this envelope to the head of department. Paula then went straight to her car and drove straight to where Sophie was. 

Paula arrived at Brighton in record time. She parked her car and sat for a minute. ‘Right Paula think of Sophie and how her mind works. Where would be the first place she would visit?. The museum....no she wouldn’t need to wrap up....The Park....possibly.....The beach...Yes that’s where Paula would start first. She got out the car.. ‘Jesus it was blowy’ she wrapped her scarf tightly around her and tucked it inside her coat before fastening it up. She then Headed down to the seafront.

When Paula got there she was struggling to see as the wind was blowing her hair into her face and her eyes were streaming. She looked along the beach. No Sophie wasn’t here but then something told her to turn the other way and she looked in the opposite direction. Paula realised she had parked in a car park more to the middle and that they had joined the beach further up. 

Her heart skipped a beat at the forlorn figure sat on the pebbled beach their body cuddled up into itself and their head on its knees. She knew straight away that was Sophie. ‘How long had she been like that and she didn’t look fully wrapped up like Chloe told her to be. ‘Christ she will catch her death’

Paula headed straight for Sophie trying to pick up the pace but her feet weren’t moving as fast as she would like and everything felt as if it was in slow motion.

What was 10 minutes but felt like an hour Paula was close to Sophie she got nearer to her and then she was stood behind her. The wind was howling so much now that Sophie hadn’t even heard Paula approach.

She placed her hand on her Shoulder and then Sophie turned slowly to see who it was. 

“Paula wtf”


	16. Chapter 16

OMG Sophie Paula said collapsing on her knees next to her and grabbing hold of her. “Don’t ever do this to me or us again Sophie do you hear me”  
Paula was so overcome with emotion she hadn’t even realised that Sophie hadn’t responded to her embrace or even moved.

“Go home Paula”

Paula was not going to be got rid of that easy 

“I’m not leaving here without you Sophie, I need to talk to you”

“What’s there to talk about Paula?”

“Quite a lot by the look of things”

“You shouldn’t have come here, I’ve let you go”

Paula was starting to get worried this was not her Sophie talking it was as if she was a stranger.

“You’ve let me go Paula said incredulous well I haven’t let you go and nor am I Sophie, we belong together”

“Not anymore Paula”

“Sophie Love please can we just go somewhere to talk?”

Paula thought she seen a slight reaction when she called Sophie love so she thought she would try that way to see if it had an impact. “Sophie I love you so very much, do you understand how worried I’ve been?”

“Paula your wasting your breath just go home I’m sure Louise will be wondering where you are”

“Fuck Louise”

“From what I’ve heard, you already have” then Sophie surprised Paula by standing up and walking away.

Paula ran after her and grabbed her by the arm and swung her round. It was then she noticed how ice cold Sophies hands were and how damp the clothes. What scared Paula most was her eyes tears were streaming down her face but Paula was shocked because when she looked into Sophie’s eyes they were just vacant, no shine or sparkle. They were usually so full of love and spoke volumes without the need for words.

“Sophie Webster now you listen to me I am not leaving here until we have talked properly! Now we either do that here or we go back to where ever you are staying (Paula noticed Sophie had no bags so she must have booked in somewhere) and I mean it Sophie, so it’s up to you”

“I’ve told you before not to be all authoritative with me it doesn’t work”

“Oh Sophie you seem to have forgotten it worked very well and I remember telling you and showing you, that you were mine and that you belonged to me” Paula pulled Sophie into her and then started to kiss her trying to coax Sophie to kiss her back, after a couple of minutes she felt Sophie respond but almost as soon as she felt it, then she felt Sophie push against her and push her away. 

Sophie walked off her head was in bits, why oh why did Paula have to follow her?

Paula caught her up again. “Sophie I can do this all day if I need to but I am not going anywhere until we talk”

Sophie thought she would try another way to get rid of Paula. “Paula go home there is nothing left of us, we are over”

“ Bullshit and if you really feel like that then you won’t have a problem talking will you and then I can be on my way”. Paula had no intention of going anywhere but she knew if she could just get Sophie to agree to talk then it was a start.

“So if I agree to talk you will leave me alone for good?”

Paula swallowed at hearing Sophie say those words and she couldn’t trust what would come out so she just nodded in agreement.

“Fine”

“Where are you staying?”

“I haven’t booked in anywhere yet”

“Where’s your stuff?”

“I haven’t got anything with me”

Just that sentence alone told Paula how fragile Sophie’s state of mind was as Sophie was always very organised.

“Right we will go book in at that hotel across the way. “I will book you a room and we will talk in there”

Sophie couldn’t even be bothered to argue she just followed.

20 minutes later Paula had booked them in and they were heading up to the room. It hadn’t even been 24 hours yet and Paula was starting to get scared that she had lost Sophie for good. She hadn’t known what to expect when she caught up with Sophie but she didn’t think she would find her so cut off and distant. They entered the room and Paula immediately went into the bathroom to run Sophie a hot bath. She used the complimentary toiletries to make sure it had plenty of bubbles just how she liked it. She then walked out and ramped the room temperature up. It was an exquisite bathroom a nice huge roll top bath looking out onto a sea view. She only wish they were here under different circumstances so they could take advantage of it. The bath was ready, Paula grabbed the robe from behind the door and walked back into the room. Sophie was just on the edge of the bed staring into space “please god let me have a chance to make this right” prayed Paula silently. 

“Soph” Nothing.

“Sophie love”

“Huh”

“Go in the bathroom and get changed into this robe then bring me your clothes please”

Paula was expecting some kind of argument but Sophie as if on automatic pilot just rose up and went into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out and handed Paula her clothes. Soph I want you to go get in the bath”

“Wwwwhy?” Sophie stammered.

“Because we need to get your body temperature up I don’t want you becoming seriously ill. Sophie was actually shivering uncontrollably and Paula was seriously worried she was getting a fever.

Sophie walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Paula called room service and ordered 2 soup and a roll and also asked for housekeeping to attend the room. When housekeeping arrived she handed them Sophie’s clothes and asked for them to be laundered. 

It had been half an hour and Paula hadn’t heard a peep from the bathroom she tapped on the door “Sophie?” , Nothing, “Sophie please” and still nothing. Paula opened the door and popped her head around Sophie was just sat in the bath with her knees up to her chest, her head resting on her knees, crying silently. ‘Bloody hell the water will be freezing’ and Sophie was still shivering. Paula grabbed a towel from the heated towel rail and walked over to the bath, she felt the water it was freezing....fuck.

“Sophie stand up” but Sophie didn’t move, so this time louder and harsher Paula said “SOPHIE STAND UP”. This seemed to work and she stood up Paula held onto her hand and said “STEP OUT OF THE BATH SOPHIE” again sophie did what she was told and Paula wrapped the big towel around her and pulled her into a hug, god she is bloody cold. Paula knew she had to get some heat into Sophie and started rubbing the towel vigorously over her body.

Then there was a buzz at the door signalling the arrival of room service. Paula went and opened the door taking the tray off the porter so Sophie didn’t have to face anyone. Paula brought the tray in and placed it on the table. 

“Sophie we really need to get you warmed up and erm...... the only way I can think of is um......body heat. So I am going to have to get in bed next to you and I promise that it’s only to warm you up I won’t try anything

Paula was really concerned for Sophie she was obviously developing a fever or something and Paula needed to try prevent it getting worse. Sophie was freezing but sweating. She was also becoming a little delirious. “My god Sophie how long where you out there for”

Paula took the robe from Sophie and got her into bed she then took off her own robe and got in beside her wrapping herself around her and rocking her. Sophie was asleep in seconds. Paula was soon to follow suit.

Paula didn’t know how long they had been asleep but she was woken by the sound of Sophie crying in her sleep. Paula pulled her in to her and Realised that Sophie was sweating profusely and that the sheets were soaked. 

Paula got out the bed making sure to cover Sophie with the sheet. She then rang housekeeping asking for clean bedsheets and to bring a couple of sets. She walked over to her bag and got a box of paracetamol out and went and got a bottle of water from the fridge and poured some into a glass. Next she went and got one of the face clothes and soaked it in cold water, squeezed it and then carried it into the bedroom.

She walked over to Sophie and gently woke her.

“Soph” 

“Unrecognisable noises” Sophie was hard to wake at the best of times let alone when she was unwell.

“Sophie sweetheart I need you to wake up. We have to get hear sheets changed and some food and drink down you”

Sophie still was not fully compos mentos. Paula walked over to her a shook her a little harder.

“Sophie love”

“Hmm”

“Can you sit up for me please”

Soph tried sitting up but she was struggling so Paula helped her up. Despite Sophie’s state Paula was annoyed with how her body was reacting to Sophie’s naked form. Once Sophie had been sat up for a minute or so Paula helped her put the robe on and get to her feet. She then guided her slowly across to the chair and sat her down in it, just as a knock came in the door.

After Paula said thank you to the housekeeper for changing the bed she went back across to Sophie.

“Sophie I need you to take these paracetamol and try have some soup” Paula picked up the paracetamol and placed them in Aoohies hand and then helped raise her hand to her mouth Sophie popped them in and then Paula raised the glass to Sophie’s lips for her to drink the offered water. Sophie couldn’t manage to eat anything so Paula walked her back to the freshly made bed and got her to sit down. She removed the robe and told Sophie to “lie down”

Once Sophie was lying down Paula placed a cold compress on her head and then lifted the sheet over her. Sophie was asleep again in no time.

Paula then phoned work to say she wouldn’t be in for the next couple of days. She then sent Chloe a text saying Paula has found her and she was staying in Brighton for a couple of days and she would be in touch.

Paula then went and lay down next to Sophie. She stole a glance and looked at her. An overwhelming guilt hit Paula. It’s her fault Sophie was in this state.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the beginning of their 4th day cooped up in the Brighton hotel and it was only last night that Paula felt Sophie’s fever had broke. In that time Paula had to organise some clothes to be delivered from an online shop as she daren’t leave Sophie. She had spent the last 3 days constantly changing Sophie’s night shirt, bedding and cold compresses. Getting Sophie to eat and drink whenever possible and also getting paracetamol down her.

However she could now see they had turned a corner Sophie’s temperature was almost back to normal and the amount of times the sheets and her clothes needed changing had heavily reduced.

At 11:45am Sophie started to stir as she looked around the room and felt totally confused, her throat was killing and her head and body didn’t feel too good. 

As she looked towards the window the light was hurting her eyes but she could just make out Paula. “Paula” she whispered.

“OMG Sophie you’re awake said Paula rushing over to sit beside her. Would you like some water?” Sophie just nodded in response.  
Yet again Paula for her a glass and another paracetamol “here love take this”

Sophie took the tablets and swallowed them before finishing off the glass of water. She flopped back down on the bed. Sophie felt weak but didn’t realise why. Two minutes later she was asleep again.

Paula knew that each time Sophie woke she would be that bit stronger and hopefully soon they may be able to get some fresh air. Paula got in the bed next to Sophie as she was absolutely shattered as she had hardly slept herself. Paula was asleep in no time.

16:00 and Paula woke when she turned over she could see Sophie was stirring also. Paula quietly got out of her side of the bed as for she didn’t know what reaction Sophie to get upset with her lying next to her. Paula went to the bathroom and swilled her face. Walking back into the room and she was shocked to see Sophie was half sat up.

“Sophie you should have waited and I would have helped you”

Sophie’s voice was quiet and hoarse “Paula where am I and what are you doing here?” Paula couldn’t tell if Sophie was angry or not. Paula walked around and sat on the side of the bed next to Sophie. Turning to face her she said “Sophie we are in a hotel in Brighton. Do you remember coming to Brighton Soph?”

“Yes which is why I can’t understand what you’re doing here?

What can you last remember? 

“I remember getting to the beach”

“What and that’s it”

“Well yeah I remember sitting on the beach and I also remember why I was there....which is why I can’t understand how you’re here” it took Sophie a long time to get that sentence out so Paula knew not to put too much on Soph too soon.

“Do you remember what time you got to Brighton?”

“I got to the beach around 9”

“Jesus Sophie. Do you realise if I hadn’t come then you could quite possibly had died”

“I wouldn’t care if I had” then Sophie lay back down

It crucified Paula hearing Sophie talk like this but she didn’t want to push the conversation until Sophie was much better. So she just avoided the topic all together. “Do you think you can eat something”

“Not really”

“Love you need to build your strength up”

“Don’t call me that please”

“Ok sorry but you do need to build your strength up”

“How long have I been here”

“This is our 4th day”

Sophie tried to get up when she heard that but fell back down. Sophie sweetheart you don’t have the strength said Paula reaching out to help but Sophie flinched and said “I’ve asked you not to use those names Paula”

“Sorry ok but please let me help you”

“I’ve no choice really”

“I’m going to order you some soup”

Half an hour later and Paula has managed to get Sophie to the table to eat her soup. She didn’t want to risk her eating it in bed as clean nightshirts were running low and the ones she sent away with housekeeping wouldn’t be back til morning and she didn’t want Sophie getting cold.

Whilst they were eating Sophie stole a glance at Paula. For the first time since she woke she could see how tired and withdrawn Paula looked. She was still very Confused about What the hell she was doing in a hotel anyway? Why she had been asleep for nearly 4 days and How did Paula come to be here?

“Paula”

“Yes lol I mean Yes Sophie”

“Why have I been here for 4 days”

“Sophie I’m just going to start from the beginning ok so bare with me”

“Ok”

After getting your note I tried to find you to explain it wasn’t what it looked like but your phone was off and I got no answer at your old house. I thought I would see you in Uni the next day but then I saw Chloe who also hadn’t heard what she thought she had and so she refused to even tell me where you was.

I went to my office got your message and cried, because I knew I would have left my post by the time you returned,  
so didn’t know how I was going ever to see you again . Anyway I went to go sort my face 

“What your leaving teaching?”

“Yes I am Sophie but that’s irrelevant. When I was on my way to the toilet I overhead Chloe on the phone to you. I went back to my  
Office and tried to figure out where you had ran to and then it hit me. Brighton.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told her”

“Anyway I found you on the beach and you were freezing Sophie. You wouldn’t listen to me. Eventually I asked we go somewhere to talk and you agreed on, on (Paula’s voice starts to crack) the condition that I agree I would leave once we’ve talked”.

“I take it that hasn’t happened then because you’re still here”

Paula was holding her tongue trying not to let her temper break through as she knew Sophie still wasn’t well and she was extremely tired herself.

“No lov....Sophie because when we got here you had a raging fever and I looked after you over the past few days”.

“What have you had to do?”

“I ordered some clothes online as I didn’t want to leave you alone in here. Your temperature was through the roof , you didn’t have spare clothes so I needed to get you some nightshirts. Every 3 hours I would change your shirt, strip the bed. Every 4-6 hours I would get you to take paracetamol and try to get you to have some fluids or even a little soup. Every couple of hours I would put a new cold compress on you and wash you down” 

“If you hadn’t pulled through by today I was going to call an ambulance. Sophie I was so scared I was going to lose you”

“You already have Paula”


	18. Chapter 18

Paula had felt like someone had punched her in the gut and took the wind out of her. She just fell back on to the chair, put her head in her hands and sobbed” Sophie looked over her heart was already broken but she felt absolute shit seeing Paula like this and knowing that she had stayed and looked after her.

No one spoke for at least half an hour each in their own world and thoughts

“Paula I am grateful that you looked after me like that I do appreciate it”

Paula just looked up and said “it’s not your appreciation I want Sophie it’s you”

“Well you read my letter Paula and you know where I stand on that matter”

“Sophie please you have got to listen to me, you promised we can talk”

“I owe you that much at least after these last few days and as I promised you the chance to talk then fine because I don’t break my promises Paula”

“Sophie look at me.....do I look like someone who has cheated on their partner.....would I do all this, go through all this if I didn’t love you?”

“I saw you with her Paula”

“Sophie I know what you thought you saw but it really wasn’t what you think it is”

“I’m not stupid Paula I knew you had become distant, the calls and then lying about where you were going. Hardly the actions of an innocent woman are they?”

“Sophie think back to the night before you left”

“I can’t do that Paula, I can’t remember those times, it’s too painful can’t you see that?”

By now both women were sobbing. Paula looked up and Sophie’s hands were shaking. “Sophie swee...Soph I know I said I wanted to talk but I’m worried if we don’t get you back into bed and you don’t take more tablets then you may become unwell again, you’re hands are shaking”

Sophie looked down “I don’t know if it’s because am cold or the emotions Sophie said in between crying”

“This can wait until tomorrow let me help you back to bed”

Sophie just nodded but asked Paula to help her to the toilet first. Paula walked her slowly to the toilet and then helped her to bed. Paula gave Sophie her tablets and water then she when Sophie was settled down Paula walked over to the chair.

“Paula”

“Where have you been sleeping?”

“Erm........well.....of a night....erm.....in bed with you and randomly throughout the day on these two chairs pushed together. Don’t worry though I will sleep on the chairs tonight, am not about making you uncomfortable Soph”

Sophie looked at Paula she really did look exhausted. “Paula you need your sleep too, you have had disturbed sleep and cat naps for the last 3 nights. You look exhausted and like you need a good rest. I’m not that cold hearted to see you not being comfortable after all, you have looked after me. I don’t mind sharing the bed”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

Paula climbed into bed and turned on her side it felt weird being in bed with Sophie (now she was awake and kind of somewhat alert) but not actually with Sophie. It wasn’t long before both woman had fallen fast asleep.

Both women slept for the rest of the evening and right through to the next morning. Surprisingly it was Sophie who woke first and she found herself looking into Paula’s sleeping face. At some point in the night Sophie had obviously resumed their usual sleeping position and turned into Paula embracing her because that is how she was when she woke up. Christ her right leg was even between Paula’s legs! “God she was still beautiful how she missed waking up like this but as quick as those memories came so did the image of Paula meeting Louise. Sophie slowly withdrew herself from Paula’s embrace and headed for the bathroom she needed a shower not just to dampen her feelings but she felt horrible and needed to feel alive again, if that was at all possible.

When Sophie came out the shower Paula was still sleeping so Sophie sat down on the chair. She really felt much better but this room smelt stale, probably because of the sweat with me having a fever she thought. Then she thought back to all the care and attention Paula had given her whilst she had been ill, she hadn’t even left the hotel herself in four days. Sophie was starting to have doubts about things why would Paula be determined to stay and be adamant Sophie had got things wrong? Up until that week she had no reason to not trust her before! She also could see the impact the split was having on Paula but no matter the doubts, the questions it all came back to one thing Why did Paula lie in the first place?

Paula started to stir she stretched and then looked around for Sophie, still half asleep and without thinking Paula said “Morning Love”. 

“Morning” Sophie thought she would let the term of endearment go

Paula however realised what she had done “sorry Sophie 

“It’s Ok we will put that one down to habit”

“You are looking better”

“I feel it and the shower helped”

“I bet it did, I might actually jump in myself. Can you order some breakfast please and make sure to take another couple of Paracetamol. You don’t want to become to complacent as you still have to rebuild your strength” she said as she crossed the room and took a quick shower.

When Paula came out of the shower she was surprised to see that no food had arrived yet. “Did you order breakfast Soph”

“I thought that maybe we could go out for breakfast? I could do with some fresh air and I’m sure you could to, plus the room could do with being aired.

“That sounds wonderful to me”

“Then maybe we could talk properly?”

“Paula was shocked as she half expected that Sophie would be on at her to leave as soon as she woke up. “That would be nice, thank you”

So an hour and a bit later both women where heading to the lanes to get a good breakfast inside them. It felt good to get some fresh air finally as both women hadn’t been out the door in days. 

“Do you mind if we eat first and talk afterwards?”

Paula had to admit it still hurt her deeply to hear Sophie talk like this but she thought it was also best to do it like that. “If that’s how you would like us to do this then it’s fine by me”

They found a cute little cafe nestled in the corner the smell drawing them in. Both women found that now they could smell the food and the coffee they were famished so each ordered a full English breakfast and a coffee. Over breakfast Sophie and Paula entered into general conversation such as “what work she would have to catch up on when she went back, how she planned on doing that etc.

Shortly afterwards both women had finished their breakfast and drained their second cup of coffee. Paula thought she should start the ball rolling no point in delaying anymore. “Do you want to stay here or take a walk along the beach?”

I think we had probably take a walk along the beach. It’s not as cold today I’m wrapped up and we will have more privacy”

“Ok well I will just settle up then we will go”

“No let me it’s the least I can do after you buying the clothes” sophie said getting up and heading to the counter to pay.

Leaving the cafe and heading to walk along the promenade Paula felt strange not being able to reach for Sophie’s hand or link their arms and it was killing her inside. Every time Paula thought about this being the last bit of time she got to spend with Sophie she would have a surge of panic within. 

Walking along and Paula asked the first question “Sophie do you honestly think my love for you had gone?”

“Honestly I thought you just wanted your space back I didn’t know your feelings for me had changed”

“Sophie my love for you has never changed”

“Did you sleep with her?”

“Sophie I could and would never be able to sleep with another woman since I’ve met you. This time Paula placed her hand on Sophie’s arm I love you and only you Sophie and the thought that I won’t have you in my life as my partner anymore, well that just scares me to death”

“Why then did you lie Paula?” Sophie asked whilst at the same time sitting on the promenade wall looking out into the sea.

Paula joined her on the wall “Sophie the night before you left we made love for hours, do you honestly think I could have done that if my mouth had been on another”

“You still haven’t answered my question”

Paula didn’t know what to do if she told Sophie the truth then everything would be ruined but if she lied to her again then.....

“If I had told you I was going to meet Louise you would have wanted to know why and I wouldn’t have been able to tell you”

“And what about Louise?”

“I don’t get what you mean Soph?”

“Did she meet your expectations?”

“Paula recognised the reference being made”

“Not in the way you are thinking”

“Are you sure you weren’t waiting for any excuse to run Sophie?”

“Oh don’t turn this on me Paula. Sophie was starting to get annoyed. Look I don’t see much point in talking anymore as you are still not being honest and you’re still elusive”

“Soph please just trust me on this”

“Am sorry Paula but if we have no trust we have nothing. I think we best head back to the hotel and check out then you can go get on with your life and I mine”

Shit Paula was trying to think fast she was going to lose Sophie if she didn’t do something now so she had to come clean.

She turned Sophie round “right I am going to tell you everything but remember you asked for this ok”

Sophie just nodded

“Louise thought she knew a place I had a list of requirements that I had been looking for and she had a friend who worked there that could do the deal. That night, was the only night we could meet her friend”

“I don’t get why all the secrecy and why you couldn’t just tell me that in the first place”

Oh fuck it in for a penny in for a pound thought Paula. “Sophie Webster you are the most frustrating woman I’ve ever come across do you know that and yet your this amazing special woman that I love. Who has all these quirky ways, rules and direction things must be done in or go in”

“Louise and her friend had found my perfect place”

“I don’t get what you mean Perfect place for what?”

Paula walked over to Sophie and took both her hands in hers.

“Sophie Webster remember you are making me do and say this now ok and if you don’t like what you hear or how I say it then it’s no one else’s fault but your own”

Since that first dare I knew you were special I just didn’t realise how special you would become or how quick it would all happen. I’ve said to you before that when we see something we should just go for it. I’ve found my soul mate and I want no other person in my life as my wife. Sophie Webster will you Marry Me”?

To say Sophie was speechless was an understatement and so confused had Paula just asked her to marry her? She looked up at Paula’s face and she had tears rolling down her face. All she could say was why are you crying?

“I can’t lose you Sophie I love you so much, I lose you then I lose myself. So what do you say”

“But we were, are about to split up. This is just a reaction to that thought Sophie. “Paula I.......I’m not so sure that you really mean this “ 

“Sophie I have never been so serious in my life. Louise’s friend has an apartment in Paris and I had planned on taking you there Valentine’s Day to do this but I have had to do it now as you wouldn’t stop until I told you why I met up with Louise”

“So you really didn’t cheat?”

Paula walked forward and wrapped her arms around Sophie pulling her into her “Sophie I want to spend the rest of my life with you I don’t want anyone else. I know you may think it’s too soon but I don’t and living together proved to me that we are really meant to be together. Sophie you complete me” 

Sophie looked into Paula’s eyes and all she could see was overwhelming love tainted by apprehension. She moved slowly and captured Paula’s mouth in hers.

Paula’s head was spinning Sophie was kissing her, actually properly kissing her. Paula started kissing Sophie back god how she had missed this she needed to feel more of Sophie she needed to show her that she belonged to her and no one else. She pulled out the kiss “hotel....kiss....now.....kiss.......please.

Both women had made it back to the hotel and in the room in record time.

As soon as both women got through the door they started ripping each other’s clothes off. They were desperate to feel one another, needing skin to skin contact, to taste each other and to be inside each other. The first sexual contact to be happening in nearly a week and it was going to be fast, very fast, they didn’t even make it to the bed, against the door was suffice for Sophie. She pushed Paula against the door kissing her hard on the mouth before moving down South taking the left nipple in her mouth and sucking on it hard, pinching and pulling the right nipple just as hard. 

Paula didn’t know how much longer she was going to last she needed Sophie inside her now. She grabbed Sophie hand off her right breast and put it straight where she needed it most. Sophie could feel how wet Paula already was and the heat....well it was hot. Using her middle finger she glided it over Paula’s throbbing clit, whilst continuing to suck and nibble at Paula’s left nipple. She then moved her middle finger down through Paula’s fold and then bringing another 2 fingers into the party she pumped them straight into Paula hard and fast and let her thumb take over looking after her clit. Paula was now groaning and breathing heavily in fact Sophie was sure she even heard a growl at one point and Sophie knew she was going to cum imminently. Sophie gave one more big push and twist and Paula squirted all over Sophie’s hand, part of her arm and floor. Sophie lapped up the juices on offer allowing her tongue to take swipes at Paula’s clit, before flicking it harder with her tongue. Paula couldn’t believe that she was cumming again so soon nor the animalistic noise leaving her mouth. She was sure the whole of Brighton must be able to hear them but right at that moment she didn’t care. She was collapsed over a naked Sophie and going through the aftershock stage.

“Wow I’ve never had someone squirt before” Sophie said looking rather pleased with herself

“Paula got a little embarrassed “Sophie I’ve never had it happen before”

Sophie was like a peacock “So I’m your first then?”

“Yes you are” but enough of this I need to return the pleasure she said as she lifted Sophie on to her feet turned her around and towards the bed placing her on it before lying on top. As Paula was kissing Sophie she was rubbing her pussy against Sophie’s, the grinding was getting faster and harder at each thrust. Both women were sweating profusely now and Sophie was in ecstasy, then she felt Paula moving down her body and place her mouth over her clit “Oh godddddddddd” she screamed as Paula sucked her clit into her mouth scraping her teeth over it. She then flicked and inserted two fingers straight into sophie deep and pumped faster than she ever had before, whilst sucking on her clit harder. Sophie cum shouting fuccccckkkkkk Paula and then moving a Paula’s head out the way she squeezed her legs together, effectively trapping her hand in place. Paula moved up towards Sophie’s mouth and kissed her softly. Sophie could taste herself on Paula and the fingers were still in place it was creating havoc. 

Paula noticing how Sophie’s breathing had changed again knew Sophie was getting aroused again so she started moving her fingers out slowly then circled her clit softly but steadily building up speed until Sophie had another orgasm.

Once that initial need had been satisfied, both women then spent several hours rediscover each other and connecting at a slower pace. Afterwards the two women were laid next to each other absolutely spent.

“So can we still go to Paris?”

“Yes if you want to?”

“I’ve never been to Paris”

“Mmm Paula replied half awake and half in post lovemaking contented sleep”

“I’m sorry for spoiling your plans babe”

“It is unfortunate but as long as the outcome is positive” Then it struck Paula that Sophie hadn’t actually said Yes.

“Sweetheart”

“Yeah babe”

“You haven’t actually answered THE question”

“The question?” Sophie said looking confused the. Realisation as to what Paula meant hit. “Ohhhhhhhhhh THE question”. Sophie took hold of Paula’s hand and looked straight at her.

“Paula Martin never in a million years did I think you would ever be interested in me. Your sexy, smart, mature and everything I would want in a woman. I pinch myself everyday that you actually want me and love me for who I am. I want nothing more than to live out the rest of our days together, forever. I love you with all my heart, soul, body and nothing would give me greater pleasure than becoming your wife” she finished off with a loving kiss and Paula was crying at Sophie’s words.

The next minute Sophie burst out laughing. 

Oiii you, what are you laughing at”?

“Nothing it’s just if anyone had of told me that I would become engaged to my teacher I would have just laughed at them”

Paula started laughing too “in all seriousness Sophie some people may not find it so funny, what will you say to them”?

Sophie was staring at Paula’s naked body and could feel her arousal building again. As she lent back towards Paula and just before kissing her she said “oh that’s easy my sexy woman. My reply would be “don’t knock it until you’ve tried it because there is nothing quite like forbidden love”


End file.
